kiss me
by SoniK
Summary: Ma version du retour de Faith dans la saison 7


**Résumé**** : **Ma version du retour de Faith dans la saison 7…

**Eglise de Sunnydale.**

Les deux tueuses se battaient avec hargne et acharnement dans cette église devenue leur terrain de duel. Faith dans le corps de Buffy, Buffy dans celui de Faith. Le combat était emprunt de violence et de non retenue. Faith avait voulu jouer les héroïnes en revenant et voulant sauver ces victimes, prises en otage par ces vampires. Dans le corps de Buffy, elle s'était sentie libre, valorisée aux yeux des autres. Revenir, c'était agir comme aurait fait La Tueuse et non s'enfuir comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle Faith, dès que cela devenait trop dur. Mais voilà, Buffy était revenue et réclamait ce qui lui appartenait de droit : son corps…

Faith sentit le désespoir s'insinuer à nouveau dans tout son être. Alors ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

Tentant de parer ses frappes, Buffy fut pris au dépourvu un instant, trébucha et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur le sol et Faith prit l'avantage en se ruant sur elle.

A califourchon sur la blonde, elle lui assena des coups de poing au visage sans retenue. Mais ce n'était pas Buffy qu'elle voulait atteindre. C'était elle-même. Son aversion qu'elle divulguait dans ses attaques, était portée contre ce visage, son visage qu'elle détestait plus que tout dorénavant. Les mots de haine qu'elle hurla lui étaient destinés. Elle se détestait, ne se supportait plus. « Faith » était le mal et elle devait s'en défaire.

Les sirènes de police retentirent à l'extérieur.

Ces bruits perturbèrent quelques secondes la tueuse renégate et il n'en fallut pas plus à Buffy pour intercepter le coup qui arrivait. Elle agrippa fermement la main de son ennemie et la pierre magique qu'elle tenait dans sa main inversa aussitôt le sort. La « vrai » Buffy se retrouva bientôt en position assise sur la brunette.

L'incrédulité de se retrouver dans leur propre enveloppe charnelle transperça dans leurs yeux. leurs regards se rivèrent l'une à l'autre quelques secondes. En la fixant, Buffy crut déceler une once de regrets et de remords dans les yeux bruns, mais le bruit des portières à l'extérieur ramena Faith à la réalité.

Celle-ci se redressa vivement, faisant tomber Buffy sur le sol. Elle se pencha alors vers elle et contre toute attente, glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Buffy, approchant son visage du sien et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elle se recula et d'un sourire ironique lança…

« … Le baiser d'adieu girlfriend… histoire de ne pas m'oublier de sitôt ! »

Elle se leva rapidement et sans se retourner, s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Buffy fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour courir à sa poursuite. Elle resta comme paralysée. Elle ne put faire qu'un seul geste cependant, celui de sa main effleurant ses lèvres.

*****

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

«… Quoi ?! Tu… tu ne peux pas me demander ça Buffy ! »

« Ecoute Willow, tu as bien entendu Giles… ils sont après la lignée des tueuses. Même si ça me coûte de faire ça, elle est en droit de savoir ce qui se passe… »

Willow secoua la tête d'incrédulité face à la requête de son amie.

« C'est de Faith dont on parle Buffy ! Tu te rappelles d'elle au moins ?! La psychopathe de service… sans foi ni loi… celle qui a fait de ta vie un enfer et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Tu… je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je la localise pour la livrer à la police et voilà que tu me demandes de le faire maintenant ? Elle ne mérite pas ta bienveillance… et… et toi tu n'as pas à te soucier de… de… cette tarée !! »

Buffy regarda son amie faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Le nom de Faith avait soulevé un tollé parmi le scooby gang. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de reprendre contact avec la tueuse renégate, alors que son prénom n'avait plus jamais été prononcé depuis quatre ans.

Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine et bras croisés, attendit quelques instants que la sorcière se calme.

« Je sais tout ça Will, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle nous a fait… à vous comme à moi. Mais on est en guerre contre quelque chose qui a le pouvoir de nous décimer d'un seul claquement de doigt !! Quelque chose qui nous dépasse totalement et on ne sait même pas si on peut la détruire. Faith est une tueuse et non une potentielle. Son aide peut nous être d'une grande utilité… et quoi que vous en disiez… j'ai… on a besoin d'elle ! »

Willow s'immobilisa et se tourna face à Buffy.

« Et… et as-tu pensé que peut-être elle pourrait encore nous vouloir du mal ?! Que sa démence a peut-être empirée ! Je veux dire… que depuis qu'elle est passée du côté obscur, elle a trouvé une certaine jouissance à faire le mal autour d'elle… et reprendre contact avec elle pourrait bien lui donner des idées de vengeance ! »

« Willow… si elle avait voulu se venger de nous… elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, crois-moi »

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Buffy. Ne la sous-estime pas. On ne change pas la nature des gens… elle est perfide et le restera toujours »

« Ecoute Will, je te demande juste de me faire ce sort de localisation c'est tout… après c'est mon affaire. Je pense que tu peux me faire confiance non ?! »

Willow soupira résignée.

« Quand il s'agit de Faith, tu as toujours de drôles de réaction Buffy. C'est comme… comme si elle avait de l'emprise sur toi… et que ton bon sens te perdait… (La regardant nerveusement)… C'est comme cet épisode de l'église… toi qui avais tant d'animosité et de rancœur contre elle pour avoir couché avec Riley et de t'avoir « violé » en quelque sorte en prenant ton corps, tu aurais tout donné pour la voir derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute… (Secouant légèrement la tête)… pourtant tu l'as laissée partir. Tu as même refusé d'entreprendre toute recherche pour l'arrêter. Il a du se passer quelque chose dans cette église pour que tu agisses comme ça ! »

Buffy soupira d'exaspération face à cette nouvelle présomption. Elle s'était déjà expliquée devant leur incompréhension ce jour-là, leur omettant cependant la véritable raison de son abandon à la poursuivre : ce baiser. Même s'il avait été dénué de tout sentiment de la part de Faith, ce simple baiser avait changé la donne, à tout jamais.

« On ne va pas revenir sur le passé Will. Je me suis expliquée là-dessus… il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter »

« Très bien Buffy. Je vais essayer de la localiser... mais sache que ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur. Si je t'aide c'est parce que tu es mon amie et que j'ai confiance en toi... »

Buffy lui lança un regard de reconnaissance avant que la sorcière ne quitte la pièce.

« Merci Will... »

« Donne-moi cinq minutes... je monte faire le sort et je redescends... »

Restée seule dans la cuisine, la Tueuse soupira en fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Prendre cette décision n'avait pas été chose facile. Elle avait bien pesé le pour et le contre des centaines de fois. Elle savait pertinemment que revoir Faith, si celle-ci était encore joignable allait faire remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'elle avait décidé d'occulter une bonne fois pour toute depuis la fuite de la brune, il y avait de ça quatre ans maintenant.

Mais qu'importait. La mission primait, leur sécurité, leur vie en dépendait et si l'aide de Faith pouvait pencher la balance en leur faveur, alors oui, qu'importait de ravaler sa fierté et d'aller toquer à sa porte pour quémander son aide.

« Alors ta décision est prise ? »

Buffy sortit de sa torpeur et leva les yeux sur son observateur.

Giles, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, s'approcha de sa protégée.

« Buffy... je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et tes décisions ont toujours eu le don de sauver le monde... mais je te demande d'être prudente. Il s'agit de Faith et... »

"Je sais Giles. Elle est imprévisible, rusée, dangereuse... et... et beaucoup d'autres choses que je ne qualifierais en rien de qualité. Je sais tout ça... j'en ai conscience, croyez moi... »

« Je ne te dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose… bien au contraire... »

Buffy resta quelque peu surprise par sa réponse et Giles sourit à la vue de son expression étonnée.

« Oui je présume que cela t'étonne que je sois de ton avis, alors que tous les autres freinent des deux pieds. On ne peut pas les en blâmer soit dit en passant. Je veux que tu saches que tu as mon soutien... seulement je te mets en garde ! Dieu seul sait ce que Faith est devenue... votre dernière rencontre a encore failli se terminer par une tuerie... et on ne peut pas prévoir sa réaction lorsqu'elle te verra Buffy... et je t'avoue que cela m'inquiète fortement... »

« Giles... ce qui nous attend ici, est mille fois plus dangereux que la réaction de Faith de me revoir. Faith est une tueuse et je sais comment me battre contre elle... cette chose qui nous menace a le pouvoir de nous anéantir et je suis impuissante contre ça. Je dois tenter le coup... et puis je dois la prévenir qu'elle est aussi en danger... »

« Boston... dix-huit avenue Roosevelt... appartement trois cent vingt et un... »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui faisait de nouveau son se redressa en décroisant les bras et murmurant...

« Boston... Là où tout a commencé pour elle... »

*****

**Boston. **

Buffy regarda l'adresse inscrite sur son papier et leva les yeux sur le bâtiment en face d'elle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale, laissant ses amis et les potentielles devant cette menace inconnue. Elle s'était donnée en tout et pour tout deux jours pour la retrouver et la convaincre de la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps absente. Passé ce délai, elle devrait donc repartir avec ou sans elle.

En quittant l'aéroport de Boston, Buffy s'était engouffrée rapidement dans un taxi, demandant au chauffeur de lui trouver un hôtel non loin de l'avenue Roosevelt. Une fois déposée, elle réserva une chambre, déposa son sac et repartit aussitôt à sa quête.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas se trouver dans un quartier plus que modeste. Elle se souvenait du motel où Faith avait vécu à Sunnydale et cette image, elle pensait la retranscrire ici. Grand fut son étonnement. L'avenue regorgeait de petits bâtiments de bas étage, de couleur rouge brique sillonnés devant, de petites parcelles de verdure et d'arbres.

Elle s'arrêta devant le bâtiment portant le numéro dix-huit. A cet instant, elle sentit l'adrénaline tambouriner à ses tempes et les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

Elle monta les trois petites marches du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Lentement, elle monta les escaliers, pour s'arrêter au troisième étage. Les dernières images de Faith lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Buffy s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Elle était peut-être absente. Elle essuya sa main moite contre son jean et osa enfin toquer.

« J'y vais ! Ca doit être le livreur de pizza !... »

Buffy fronça les sourcils en entendant cette voix étouffée et inconnue derrière la porte... Et resta d'autant plus perturbée et étonnée lorsqu'une inconnue blonde entourée d'un drap lui ouvrit la porte... Elle regarda de nouveau son papier puis le numéro de la porte, pensant s'être trompée, mais non...

« C'est pour quoi ?... »

Buffy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit...

« Vérifie bien s'ils n'ont pas oublié les pepperonis cette fois !! »

Le coeur de Buffy manqua un battement quand elle reconnut cette voix familière... Elle vit au-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde une chevelure brune dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte...

« C'est pas le livreur de pizza... C'est... Vous êtes qui au fait ?! »

Mais Buffy avait occulté cette blonde de sa vue... Elle aperçut Faith s'approcher qui mettait en place son débardeur avant d'apparaître à l'entrée, curieuse de connaître leur visiteur surprise...

La bouche soudain sèche, elle fixa Faith, qui s'était immobilisée telle une statut à sa vue... Elle pouvait entrevoir dans ses yeux bruns, tout un panel de sentiments défiler... Surprise, incompréhension, panique, arrogance...

Buffy essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre et de faire fi des chamboulements qui venaient de l'envahir en revoyant sa tueuse de soeur... Et c'est d'un ton assez neutre qu'elle parla...

« Bonjour Faith... »

*****

« Tu connais cette fille Faithy ?!... »

Faith, encore abasourdie par cette apparition devant sa porte, ne comprit pas les dires de sa compagne... Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la petite blonde en face d'elle...

Elle leva un oeil au-dessus de l'épaule de Buffy s'attendant à voir ''débouler'' toute une panoplie de policiers ou autres de ce genre... Quelque peu rassurée et la surprise passée, elle reprit contenance et s'avança légèrement dans l'embrasure de la porte…

« Buffy… »

« Hey ! Tu me réponds !... »

« Attends-moi à l'intérieur Jess... »

« Q...Quoi ? »

Faith lança un regard sans équivoque à la blonde qui ni une ni deux recula et disparut dans une autre pièce de l'appartement... La brune tourna de nouveau son visage vers Buffy et lui lança d'un ton froid et distant...

« Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? »

« Willow... On va dire qu'elle a une certaine facilité à localiser les personnes que l'on souhaite trouver... »

« Et vous avez mis tout ce temps pour me retrouver ?!... Elle n'est pas encore très au point on dirait ! »

« Détrompes-toi... C'est parce que j'ai pas cherché avant Faith... »

La brune leva un sourcil perplexe à cette réplique comme étonnée d'apprendre que Buffy n'avait pas cherché à savoir où elle se cachait depuis tout ce temps, pour lui faire payer...

« ... Et on peut savoir ce que tu veux ?... »

« (Baissant le regard un instant sur le sol puis le rivant dans le sien)…Ecoute... Je ne suis pas venue pour... Pour chercher querelle ou me battre ou quoi que ce soit... Simplement pour te prévenir que tu es en danger... Et... »

« Ah ouais ?!... »

Faith s'appuya au chambranle de la porte tandis que son petit sourire narquois venait se dessiner sur ses lèvres...

« Si la Tueuse a fait tout ce chemin en personne pour me dire ça c'est que ça doit être vachement important alors... »

« Ca l'est et j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer... C'est une question de vie ou de mort Faith... Il... Il faut que tu retournes à Sunnydale avec moi... »

Faith se redressa et ses yeux prirent une couleur noire tandis qu'une colère froide l'envahissait peu à peu...

"Je crois que tu rêves les yeux ouverts là ! Qu'est ce que tu crois !!... Que tu peux débouler comme ça sans crier gare et me siffler pour que je me couche à tes basques et faire de moi ton joli toutou ?!!... Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et bien profond Blondie !!... Et le seul danger potentiel que je vois ici, c'est toi... Ta vie... Ton combat j'en ai plus rien à foutre... J'ai tiré un trait dessus... Définitivement... Alors t'es gentille... Tu dégages, tu mets ton joli petit cul sexy dans l'avion en partance pour ton cher Sunnydale !... »

« Ecoute-moi Fa... »

« Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter Blondie… (Se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage)… Ok j'ai déconné, je t'ai mené la vie dure et je suis désolée... T'es contente !… Tu vois grand moment de gloire pour toi… Faith te présente ses profondes excuses… Profites-en un max parce que c'est une première et la dernière… !... Alors Maintenant tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu me fous la paix !! »

Buffy sentit l'agacement l'envahir devant le refus de la brune à l'écouter et sa façon de l'envoyer paître...

« Je suis venue te mettre en garde Faith !!... Quelque chose de terrible arrive et veut anéantir le monde en décimant la lignée des tueuses... Ils vont venir te tuer !! »

« Ben voyons... C'est pas nouveau ça !! Je connais la chanson !... De toute façon j'ai décroché... Donc j'ai plus rien à craindre... Mais c'est gentil de me prévenir... Maintenant ciao !

Faith commença à fermer la porte mais Buffy s'interposa en freinant la fermeture avec sa main...

« Sil te plaît Faith... J'ai besoin de ton aide... »

Un éclair d'amertume passa soudainement dans les prunelles brunes...

"Y a quelques années, j'ai eu aussi besoin d'aide... J'ai eu que mépris et indifférence... Chacun son tour... »

« Très bien !!... »

« Parfait !!... »

« Ne me dis pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenue !!... »

« Je t'ai rien demandé ok !!... »

Faith claqua la porte et Buffy entendit le verrou tourner...

Enervée, Buffy ferma les poings et pesta...

« La barbe !! »

Elle s'était attendue plus ou moins à une réaction de ce genre mais elle avait espéré que la brune l'aurait au moins écoutée... Elle avait complètement ''foiré'' son coup et en beauté... Et elle savait très bien que l'entêtement de la brune était un roc sans faille... Elle n'avait plus qu'à repartir pour Sunnydale... Seule... Cependant elle tenta une dernière petite chose... Elle sortit un bout de papier et un stylo de son sac, griffonna quelques lignes, puis le glissa sous la porte d'entrée et rebroussa chemin...

De l'autre côté de la porte, adossée à celle-ci, les yeux fermés, Faith essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer...

« Merde !... Merde ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de revoir Buffy... Buffy devant son perron... Buffy se déplacer pour la mettre en garde...

Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle ose reprendre contact avec sa pire ennemie d'antan... Oui mais quatre ans avait passé... Et beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis... Elle avait changé... Oui mais ça Buffy l'ignorait... Comme elle ignorait qu'elle avait décroché... Enfin elle avait lâché la phrase dans son énervement mais apparemment Buffy n'avait pas relevé...

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux... Elle aperçut alors un petit bout de papier à ses pieds... Elle se pencha pour le récupérer et le lut...

_**Toujours aussi têtue qu'avant... Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi...**_

_**Ils vont venir pour toi d'ici peu... Comme ils viendront pour moi...**_

_**Rappelles-toi de ce nom, Bringers... Des hommes habillés en moine avec des croix à la place des yeux...**_

_**Alors fais attention à toi et reste sur vigilente... peut-être que tu auras alors une chance...**_

_**En tout cas si tu changes d'avis je suis descendue à l'hôtel Roosevelt, pas très loin de chez toi... Je repartirai demain avec ou sans toi... **_

_**Tu es une tueuse Faith ne l'oublie pas... Tu as été appelée pour protéger et te battre contre le mal... Et ce mal est revenu plus fort que jamais... Je ne serais jamais venue si ce n'était pas si important... Mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés... **_

_**Buffy.**_

Faith finit de lire les quelques lignes et d'un geste froissa le bout de papier en boule…

« Non... Je ne suis plus une tueuse... »

… Pour le jeter dans la poubelle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine... Elle alluma une cigarette, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y adossa. Elle sentit alors deux bras encercler sa taille et le menton de Jessica s'appuyer sur son épaule...

« Alors c'était qui ? »

« Mes regrets... »

Elle murmura ces mots tandis qu'elle expulsait la fumée entre ses lèvres... Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Buffy qui quittait l'immeuble et s'éloignait dans la rue.

*****

Buffy sentit un léger picotement sur la nuque, comme la sensation d'un regard posé sur elle... Elle se retourna et ses yeux se dirigèrent d'emblée à l'étage de l'appartement de la brune... Elle la vit alors adossée à sa fenêtre, fumant une cigarette... Même de loin elle pouvait imaginer son regard emprunt d'arrogance et de fierté... Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la vue de cette blonde collée à Faith, entrain de l'enlacer... Cette vision la perturba et la fit grincer des dents outre mesure sans savoir pourquoi... Elle détourna son regard d'elles et accéléra le pas comme pour s'éloigner de cette image dérangeante...

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle poussa la porte de l'hôtel… Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle quitta sa veste et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, exténuée par toute cette tension contenue...

Allongée sur le dos, elle fixa d'un regard vide le plafond... Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu la haïr pour ne pas avoir répondu à son aide... Mais à quoi bon... Elle n'avait pas réussi à développer ce sentiment il y a de ça quatre ans, alors que tous les facteurs y étaient propices... Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait s'y adonner... Faith était en droit de refuser... Elle n'avait aucun droit sur elle et encore moins aucun pouvoir de la commander et de l'obliger...

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en se remémorant cette nouvelle rencontre... Faith... Quatre ans depuis ce baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier... Ce seul baiser qui avait fait disparaître comme par magie toute trace de rancoeur, pour ne faire place qu'aux regrets et à l'amertume... Et là aujourd'hui, en la revoyant, le souvenir du contact furtif de ses lèvres l'avait de nouveau enveloppée...

Faith avait quelque peu évolué physiquement... Ses traits d'adolescente avait disparu... Son visage s'était affiné... Tout comme son corps d'ailleurs... Mais ses grands yeux bruns eux n'avaient pas changé... Toujours aussi captivants et mystérieux... L'adolescente de dix-huit ans avait fait place à une magnifique et belle jeune femme... Mais au fond d'elle était-elle toujours la même ?...

En tout cas de cette furtive rencontre, aucune des deux n'en étaient venues aux mains... C'était plutôt une bonne chose comme retrouvailles !...

Buffy changea de position sur son lit et cala sa tête sur son oreiller, les mains croisées sur son ventre et attendit... Attendit qu'un signe vienne toquer à sa porte... Signe qui malheureusement ne se manifesta pas...

*****

**Le lendemain…**

Buffy ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans la même position que la veille et encore toute habillée. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et frotta ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil… Elle releva la tête en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure et resta un instant immobile, le regard dans le vide… Elle devait absolument repartir pour Sunnydale… Son absence n'avait que trop duré… Cependant elle ne pouvait se résigner à repartir bredouille… Elle devait faire une ultime tentative… quitte à la supplier…

Elle soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers son petit sac de voyage… Elle en sortit quelques affaires de rechange et se dirigea prestement vers la salle de bain…

Une heure plus tard, fraîche et de meilleure composition, Buffy sortit de l'hôtel pour de nouveau reprendre le chemin de l'appartement de Faith. Elle déboula dans le coin de sa rue lorsqu'elle aperçut la brunette sur le trottoir devant son immeuble en grande conversation avec ''sa'' blonde… Buffy serra les dents en voyant la proximité des deux jeunes femmes… Il ne faisait aucun doute quant à leur relation plus qu'intime… Et cette évidence déplut fortement à la petite tueuse…

Elle resta donc cachée derrière une camionnette garée non loin d'elles, attendant de voir la suite… Elle vit la jeune femme blonde se coller à Faith et l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis se reculer pour monter finalement dans sa voiture et démarrer…

Buffy suivit des yeux la voiture s'éloigner et posa de nouveau son regard sur la brune… Celle-ci, après avoir allumé une cigarette, traversa la rue et marcha en direction d'où Buffy se dissimulait…

*****

Faith était plongée dans ses pensées tout en tirant sur sa cigarette… Sa nuit avait été quelque peu agitée… Certains rêves estompés avec les années avaient subitement refait surface… Et elle pouvait en remercier Buffy pour ça… Sa visite inopinée avait ''foutu'' en l'air quatre années à essayer d'oublier… Oublier ses erreurs… Oublier ce qu'elle avait été… L'oublier… Et elle avait réussi… Plus ou moins… Mais ses cauchemars ne la poursuivaient plus… Comme ces yeux verts… Elle avait retrouvé son équilibre en changeant totalement de vie… Et ça lui convenait… Alors il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse de nouveau ''embobiner'' par ce regard émeraude…

Elle jeta d'un geste nerveux sa cigarette, enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son manteau en cuir et accéléra le pas…

Cependant elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit ''débouler'' de derrière la camionnette l'objet de ses pensées…

« Putain B !... T'es malade ou quoi !! »

« Si j'avais été un Bringer, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est… »

Faith lança un regard noir à la blonde, fit un pas de côté pour poursuivre sa route, mais la Tueuse lui barra de nouveau le chemin…

« Tu sais que tu commences à être vraiment gonflante… Tu veux pas me lâcher un peu là ! »

« Tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes… Je peux être un vrai pot de colle si je veux… »

« Tu perds ton temps et ton énergie… Les sangsues comme toi ça me connait… Elles lâchent toujours avant l'heure… Et tu feras pas exception à la règle…»

« En tout cas la sangsue collée à tes lèvres, elle tenait bien celle-là !… »

Faith leva un sourcil à cette réplique mais les fronça aussitôt…

« Ca, c'est pas tes oignons… Maintenant si tu veux bien… j'ai à faire… »

Elle fit de nouveau un pas de côté et allait continuer son chemin lorsque la main de Buffy agrippa son bras… Elle se retourna en se dégageant brutalement et serra le poing, se contrôlant pour éviter de faire partir son coup…

« Je t'interdis de me toucher t'as compris !... »

« Quoi ! Où est donc passé la Faith qui savait répondre avec les poings ! Allez vas-y exprime-toi !!... Tu en auras besoin quand ils viendront… Ils ne feront pas que de te toucher !! »

« Va te faire foutre B. »

« T'es devenue une mauviette Faith ?!... Tu sais qu'ils vont faire de toi qu'une bouchée ?!! »

Le coup partit tout seul sans qu'elle s'en rende compte… Abasourdie par son geste, Faith regarda Buffy essuyer sa lèvre fendue… Elle l'avait poussée à bout, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Sans cela jamais elle n'aurait levée la main sur elle… Elle n'était plus la Faith d'avant… Elle ne partait plus au quart de tour après une provocation… Mais là, trop de choses en si peu de temps…

Elle fixa Buffy de ses yeux sombres et d'une voix légèrement éraillée et basse…

« Ce sera alors mon extrême onction… La punition à tous mes péchés… Maintenant je te demande de me foutre la paix… Une bonne fois pour toute… »

Elle se retourna et continua sa route sans se retourner…

Buffy ne comprenait plus rien… Ce n'était plus la Faith qu'elle connaissait, battante et tête brulée… Elle l'avait délibérément provoquée afin de lui faire ressortir son envie de se battre contre ceux qui leur voulaient du mal et ainsi, peut-être de vouloir combattre de nouveau à ses côtés… Mais non… Buffy se retrouvait une nouvelle fois le bec dans l'eau…

Faith l'avait définitivement rayée de sa vie… Elle et sa mission…

Un grand vide s'empara alors de son cœur… L'espoir de revoir la brunette refaire surface dans sa vie venait tout bonnement de s'écrouler… Il ne resterait plus que le souvenir de ce baiser encore si frais dans son esprit pourtant…

Instinctivement elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres à cette évocation et les larmes aux yeux vit disparaitre la brune au coin de la rue…

*****

**Une semaine plus tard...**

Son sac sur l'épaule, la brune marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues désertes et éclairées par les lampadaires de la ville. Elle redoublait de vigilance depuis que la nuit était tombée. Chaque bruit suspect mettait ses sens en alerte… Et le bruit qu'elle entendit soudain la fit décélérer le pas pour finalement l'immobiliser.

Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut aussitôt le bruit familier d'un combat d'une extrême violence. Elle se mit alors à courir vers ce vacarme devenu de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure de son approche.

Un bruit assourdissant de tôles froissées et d'éboulements mirent fin à ce ''boucan''… puis plus rien… Le silence…

Elle tourna dans la rue et vit au loin une espèce de créature difforme, d'une laideur à toute épreuve… Elle crut reconnaître néanmoins à une espèce de vampire… Celui-ci disparut aussitôt dans la nuit.

La brunette tourna alors la tête vers l'effondrement et s'y approcha prudemment. S'il y avait eu bagarre, il devait malheureusement y avoir une victime… Elle posa son sac et commença à ôter les tôles amoncelées les unes sur les autres…

Après quelques minutes de travaux manuels, une main ensanglantée fit son apparition de dessous les décombres… Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils devant cette apparition… Ses gestes devinrent plus rapides pour finir sa tâche. La dernière pièce sortie, faillit lui glisser des mains lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de la victime du vampire…

« Buffy ! »

Son nom se perdit dans un murmure… Le choc de cette vision venait de lui ôter toute parole. Cependant la surprise passée, elle jeta au loin ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se précipita vers Buffy étendue par terre et inconsciente.

Celle-ci n'était que plaies sanglantes et la brunette n'arrivait pas, ne savait pas comment et quoi faire devant cette vision. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, tendit la main vers son cou et fut soulagée de sentir sous ses doigts les pulsations de son pouls… Elle releva alors la tête et scruta la nuit… Ce démon pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre et vu le travail accompli sur la Tueuse blonde, elle se voyait mal en arriver à bout si l'occasion se présentait… Alors elle se pencha sur le corps inerte et délicatement, tout en douceur, la prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant… Elle regarda son sac posé au sol puis Buffy et rebroussa chemin en direction du 1630 Revello Drive…

*****

BOUM… BOUM

« HEY OUVREZ VITE ! »

Willow leva la tête de son computer. Cette voix familière lui glaça le sang… Elle vit Dawn se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée…

« Dawn, non atte… Oh mon Dieu… Buffy !! »

Faith s'engouffra dans la maison rapidement…

« Ferme vite la porte Dawn ! »

Willow se leva d'un bond pour les rejoindre… La stupeur et la peur de voir la brune s'estompèrent aussitôt à la vue de l'état de Buffy…

« Mon Dieu que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je sais pas Red… Je l'ai trouvée inconsciente dans la rue… »

Faith monta les escaliers sans rien demander et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Buffy. Elle déposa celle-ci délicatement sur son lit et se retourna vers Willow qui la suivait de près…

« Amenez-moi vite des serviettes humides et propres… Et de quoi désinfecter ses blessures… »

Dawn se précipita dans la salle de bain alors que la sorcière encore hébétée du spectacle, resta les bras ballants à regarder Faith enlever la veste de Buffy… Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de dire le regard soudain noir de colère…

« C'est ton œuvre ?!!... T'as pas réussi il y a quatre ans alors t'es revenue en remettre une couche ?!! »

Faith se redressa et ses yeux la fixèrent froidement…

« Si tu veux m'envoyer ta bile à la figure pour te venger de ce que je t'ai fait… Vas-y te gênes pas… Ca ne me pose aucun de problème… Mais là tu vois c'est pas trop le moment et tu devrais réfléchir deux secondes avant de la ramener Red… Tu crois que je me serais crevée le cul à la ramener si j'avais fait ça ? »

Faith n'attendit pas la réponse de la sorcière et se pencha de nouveau sur Buffy pour finir de lui enlever son haut.

La rouquine la regarda faire quelques instants puis s'approcha du lit et commença à l'aider en ôtant les chaussures de la Tueuse.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non… Elle était déjà dans cet état lorsque je suis arrivée… J'ai juste eu le temps de voir ce démon disparaître au coin de la rue… »

Dawn arriva enfin, les bras chargés de bandage, de désinfectant et de serviettes.

« J'ai téléphoné à Giles… Il arrive au plus vite… »

Elle posa le matériel à côté de Buffy et s'assit auprès de sa sœur lui caressant les cheveux, la gorge nouée par l'émotion alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue…

« Elle était partie à la recherche d'Anabelle qui venait de s'enfuir… Elle nous avait dit de ne pas sortir cette nuit… Que c'était dangereux parce que ce vampire rôdait… Mais Anabelle n'a pas su gérer sa peur… Et… Et Buffy l'a suivie… »

Faith s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et commença à nettoyer avec douceur le sang séché sur son visage… Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Willow s'approcher de Dawn et la prendre dans ses bras…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Dawn… Buffy va s'en remettre… Elle a la tête dure tu sais… Et puis tu connais ta sœur… Le bon samaritain de service… »

Faith sourit légèrement à cette réplique… Oui c'était tout Buffy de se mettre dans des situations pareilles… Voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin…

Elle jeta le coton immaculé de sang pour en reprendre un nouveau… Le visage de la Tueuse devint bientôt reconnaissable malgré les contusions… Ses lèvres étaient fendues à plusieurs endroits, son arcade sourcilière ouverte et des ecchymoses commençaient à prendre une teinture bleuâtre… Ses mains étaient écorchées et vu la couleur de ses flancs, quelques côtes endommagées… Faith reboucha le désinfectant, contempla quelques instants Buffy, remettant machinalement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, puis se leva du lit…

« Y a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre… Faut juste qu'elle se repose maintenant… »

Et sans demander son reste Faith quitta la chambre.

Willow se leva également et quitta à son tour la pièce laissant Dawn veiller sur Buffy. Elle descendit les escaliers lorsqu'elle vit arriver Giles…

« (Fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui…)… Dawn m'a dit que Buffy était blessée… Elle va bien ? »

« Non pas très… le vampire dont vous nous avez parlé est revenu… Il a attaqué Buffy… Je crois que si Faith n'était pas arrivée… »

« Faith ? »

« Oui elle est là »…

Willow tourna alors la tête vers la salle à manger mais ne la vit pas… Alors suivi de Giles, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit la tueuse brune adossée à l'évier, un verre d'eau dans la main…

« Désolée, j'ai pas demandé la permission, mais j'avais soif… Ca ne pose pas de problème j'espère ?… »

« Bonsoir Faith… »

« Giles… »

Elle se redressa, posa son verre vide et quitta la pièce pour la salle à manger… C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que certaines têtes inconnues avaient pris possession de la pièce… Elle se retourna alors vers Giles…

« On peut me briefer ou il faut que je devine toute seule ce qui se passe ici ? »

L'observateur s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil… Tout en essuyant ces lunettes, il prit la parole…

« Ce sont des tueuses potentielles Faith… Attendant d'être appelées… Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, mais il n'en reste qu'une poignée en route pour Sunnydale… »

« Les autres ont été assassinées c'est ça ? »

Faith se souvint alors des dires de Buffy sur la lignée des tueuses qui allait être décimée…

Giles hocha la tête et continua sur sa lancée en remettant ses lunettes et levant les yeux sur la brune…

« Si la lignée des tueuses est anéantie, la Bouche de l'Enfer n'aura plus de gardien… et l'équilibre sera détruit… »

« … Et c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai vu ce soir ? »

« Buffy s'est battue contre un vampire, mais c'est plus que ça. C'était un TurokHan. Il est l'ancêtre du vampire, comme l'homme de Neandertal pour nous. Une machine à tuer, primaire et féroce aussi obstinée qu'un animal. Les vampires eux-mêmes les craignent. C'est une race ancienne et très différente… »…

*****

Bras croisés, adossée au mur et le regard au sol, Faith écoutait le récit de Giles… Sur ce qui se passait réellement depuis ces derniers jours à Sunnydale… La menace n'était donc pas feintée et bien réelle…

Elle se remémora la visite de Buffy et sa conjuration à la suivre. Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit à cette évocation… Aurait-elle pu éviter ce drame si elle l'avait accompagnée ce jour là ? Difficile à dire… Buffy pouvait être quelques fois si spontanée et imprévisible… Et courir après cette fille alors qu'elle connaissait les risques encourus et bien… C'était tout elle… Elle est son foutu sens du devoir !

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Willow entrain de la fixer. Son expression avait encore ce mélange de colère et de suspicion… Elle se doutait bien que la sorcière ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil son retour parmi eux et comment l'en blâmer. Tout comme le reste du Scooby gang d'ailleurs. Alex la regardait avec mépris soutenu par Anya qui, il était clair, voyait en elle une rivale potentielle… Quant à Dawn, descendue à son tour les rejoindre, trop jeune pour se souvenir des événements passés, sa réaction était mitigée… Crainte mêlée à une espèce de respect… Faith avait « sauvé » sa sœur, cela devait compter à ses yeux…

En revanche elle s'aperçut vite en faisant le tour des personnes présentes, qu'une des filles était très loin d'être effarouchée par sa présence… Bien au contraire. Cette brune aux côtés de Willow la ''matait'' avec une certaine contemplation et son petit sourire en coin en disait long…

Fait reprit le fil de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Willow résonnée…

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait si elle ne peut pas combattre cette chose ou la vaincre ? »

« On est de retour à la case départ… »

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe…

« … Et c'est quelle case exactement ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… La Force menace tout ce que nous connaissons ou pouvons connaître… Elle est partout… Elle est pure… J'ignore si on peut la combattre… »

« Vous avez raison… »

Faith se retourna vivement vers cette voix familière… Buffy descendit prudemment les escaliers, le pas peu assuré et s'approcha de l'assemblée… Et d'une voix légèrement éraillée mais ferme…

« Vous avez raison… On ignore comment la combattre. On ignore quand elle viendra… On ne peut pas s'enfuir ni se cacher… On ne peut pas faire comme si ce n'était pas la fin… Parce que ça l'est… Il y a toujours eu des créatures pour tenter de détruire le monde. Et on les a toujours repoussées… Mais nous n'avons plus affaire à elles… Nous avons affaire à la raison de leur existence… Le Mal… Le plus puissant… La Force… »

« Buffy… (Coupa Giles)… Je sais que tu es fatiguée tu devrais… »

« Je suis plus que fatiguée… Je suis plus que terrifiée… Je suis au bord de la Bouche de l'Enfer et elle va m'avaler toute entière… Et s'étouffer… On n'est pas prêts ? Ils ne le sont pas plus que nous… Ils pensent que nous allons attendre la fin, comme d'habitude… J'ai assez attendu… Ils veulent une apocalypse ? On va leur en donner une… Si quelqu'un d'autre veut s'enfuir, c'est le moment, parce que nous venons de devenir une armée… Nous venons de déclarer la guerre… On va faire pire que d'affronter nos pires craintes, on va les débusquer… On va les trouver une par une et leur arracher le cœur… Jusqu'à ce que la Force se montre sous son vrai visage… Et là… je la tuerai moi-même. Il n'y a qu'une chose au monde plus puissante que le mal… c'est nous… (Regardant tous ces visages tournés vers elle…)… Des questions ? »

L'assemblée resta, quelque instant, silencieuse lorsque la voix d'Alex retentit…

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Buffy sur le fait qu'on soit une armée… Mais une armée sans traitre, ni de lâche !!... Ce qui t'est arrivé aurait pu être évité !... Si Faith n'avait pas encore une fois joué les égoïstes… »

Faith allait répliquer à l'attaque d'Alex mais Buffy ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'immobilisa à côté de la tueuse brune sans toutefois lever le regard sur elle… Et d'une voix dure, elle répliqua…

« Faith n'y est pas absolument pour rien Alex… La seule fautive c'est moi et moi seule… Si Faith n'était pas revenue je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est… C'est comme cela que tu la remercies ? (Posant un regard lourd de reproches sur Alex qui baissa les yeux)… Je conçois très bien que son retour parmi nous en affecte quelques uns, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à nous quereller pour des histoires d'amour propre… »

« Mais… »

« Non Alex… (Buffy leva la main pour l'interrompre)… Tu crois que c'est le moment de ressortir les vieilles rancœurs ?!... Nous sommes une équipe… Une équipe soudée et il est hors de question que cela change… Faith est venue de son plein gré et je l'en remercie… Elle fait partie de l'équipe maintenant … Et à part entière… Point final… Que cela vous plaise ou non… »

« C'est vrai ! Une deuxième tueuse ne peut être qu'un avantage… Surtout pour nous ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Kennedy…

« Quoi ! On a besoin de s'améliorer dans la technique de combat pour botter le cul à ce fils de pute… Avoir Faith comme prof ne peut être que motivant… Et puis je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle a plein de choses à nous apprendre et à nous montrer… »

La potentielle lança un sourire charmeur à Faith, qui n'échappa pas à Buffy… Celle-ci se rapprocha inconsciemment de sa « tueuse de sœur »…

« Tu as raison Kennedy… Je ne serais pas en mesure de vous entraîner pendant quelques jours… Faith pourra très bien s'en charger… »

« Wow wow, hey ! J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire dans tout ça non ! »

La tueuse brune se redressa subitement…

« Ok, je suis revenue pour donner un coup de main… Cependant je suis venue pour me battre et pas pour jouer la baby Sitter ! »

Buffy se tourna alors vers elle les sourcils froncés…

« Quoi Faith ! Tu crois qu'on va les envoyer comme ça se battre sans un minimum d'entraînement ?!... Ce serait du suicide ! Tu es revenue pour aider non ! Ton expérience de tueuse avérée ne sera que profitable pour elles… »

« J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Blondie ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! »

« On est une équipe Faith !! Et dans chaque équipe… Il y a un capitaine pour mener à bien la mission ! »

« Et c'est toi si je comprends bien… »

« Oui… (Croisant les bras)… Même si ça te pose un problème existentiel … »

« Tu sais quoi… (Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée)… Je me casse… Tu diriges ta petite équipe… Et moi je fais ce que j'ai à faire de mon côté ! »

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte derrière elle… Elle aperçut alors les premiers rayons du soleil commencer à poindre à l'horizon…

*Au moins j'aurai pas de mauvaises rencontres en chemin…*

*****

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on aurait du mal avec elle ! »

Alex jubila de cette altercation…

« Mauvaise un jour… Mauvaise pour toujours… Qu'elle s'en aille on n'a pas besoin d'elle… »

Le sourire d'Alex s'estompa quelque peu lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère de Giles…

Celui-ci s'approcha de Buffy et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule…

« Ca va Buffy ?... Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu je crois… »

« Non Giles, ça va aller… ».

Son regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée et elle soupira…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elle va revenir… L'accueil n'a pas été des plus chaleureux pour elle… Et je ne crois pas que ce soit une question d'amour propre quant à son excès de colère… Je veux dire, le fait de se faire donner des ordres… Elle sait très bien que tu es la meneuse et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille de nouveau accaparer ta place… Elle a trouvé cette excuse je suppose pour éviter d'imposer sa présence aux autres… »

« Comment voulez-vous que les autres l'acceptent et s'habituent à elle, si elle-même joue les loups solitaires et ne se laisse pas approcher ! »

Giles sourit gentiment à Buffy…

« Tu l'as connais mieux que quiconque Buffy… Tu connais comment elle réagit… C'est dans sa nature… »

« Oui je sais… Mais là j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés Giles… J'ai besoin qu'elle me seconde et j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle sera là à me remplacer si quelque chose m'arrive… »

« J'essayerai de lui parler si tu veux… »

« Merci… Mais je crois que c'est à moi de le faire… Et puis il y a des choses que je veux éclaircir avec elle… »

Buffy détourna les yeux de son observateur quand elle vit Kennedy franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée…

Curieuse, la Tueuse avança vers la fenêtre et aperçut la potentielle courir après Faith qui s'éloignait sur la route…

L'intérêt que portait Kennedy à la brune agaça au plus haut point Buffy... Elle s'était rendue compte des penchants de la potentielle pour le sexe faible et savoir que celle-ci avait tombé son dévolu sur Faith n'était pas pour la rassurer... Elle se remémora l'étreinte dont elle avait été témoin à Boston et pria pour que Faith ne soit pas intéressée par cette fougueuse brunette... Sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à ses espérances...

*****

« Hey Faith ! Attends ! »

La tueuse tourna la tête tout en continuant d'avancer...

Kennedy arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et lui lança un sourire resplendissant...

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu sais pas... »

« D'accooord... Mais si on est en alerte rouge... Va bien falloir te joindre illico presto !... »

« T'inquiète pas, je serai pas loin... Et puis il existe un truc vachement moderne niveau communication... Ca s'appelle le téléphone... Tu connais ? »

« Oook... T'aimes bien bâcher on dirait... Et avec Buffy tu t'en donnes à coeur joie !!... C'est pas le grand amour avec elle j'ai l'impression !... »

Faith alluma une cigarette et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à la brunette et sourit légèrement avec ironie...

« On s'adore ça ne se voit pas ?!... En fait le truc avec B. c'est qu'elle est folle de moi mais elle assume pas... Donc ça la titille quelque part et ça la rend grognon... »

Kennedy éclata de rire...

« Excuse moi de ne pas te croire Faith, mais là s'il y a bien une personne que j'ai du mal à imaginer gay, c'est bien elle !! Trop coincée pour avoir une quelconque pensée libertine... Alors la voir avec une fille, laisse tomber... »

« Ouais... B. a toujours eu un problème avec le mot sexe... Ca doit la brûler rien que d'y penser... »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

Kennedy la bouscula légèrement de l'épaule...

« T'as un faible pour les filles en général ? »

« Ca c'est private... Et je dévoile rien aux inconnues... »

« Ah !... Je vois que la réponse est évasive... Donc je peux tenter ma chance alors ! »

Faith leva un sourcil en tournant son regard vers Kennedy... Celle-ci lui sourit d'une façon qui ne laissa aucun doute sur ses arrières pensées...

La tueuse laissa échapper un petit rire et jeta sa cigarette au loin...

« On se calme jeune fille... Je suis pas là pour badiner ok !... Je crois que tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur la mission... Et faire gaffe à tes miches... »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de faire attention... Mais si tu veux superviser et jeter un coup d'oeil histoire de voir si tout roule... Y a pas de soucis... Je suis open... »

« Je vois... Tu perds pas le nord on dirait... Droit au but comme dirait l'autre..."

La tueuse s'arrêta et fit face à la potentielle...

« Ecoute... T'as l'air d'être une fille super sympa... Mais là tu vois... (Faisant une petite grimace)… Désolée mais t'es pas mon genre... Alors avant d'épuiser ton énergie pour rien... suis sympa j'économise ta salive en te le disant... »

Kennedy recula de quelques pas en pointant ses deux index sur la tueuse et d'un sourire lança...

« J'aime les défis Faith... Et tu en es un pour moi... Je ferai en sorte que tu craques belle brune... Je vais te rendre dingue de moi et tu ne pourras plus te passer de mon corps... »

Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit en courant vers la maison...

Faith la suivit des yeux avec un petit sourire narquois... Le comportement de cette fille lui faisait penser un peu au sien d'il y a quelques années... Cette période où elle avait agi un peu comme ça avec une certaine blonde, en mettant un peu plus les formes certes, mais le résultat était identique... Elle secoua la tête en soupirant et reprit le chemin vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son sac la veille et trouver ensuite une chambre pour dormir...

*****

Dans la salle de bain, Buffy essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler ses bleus. Elle se regarda dans la glace pensive... Faith avait changé d'avis... Pourquoi ce revirement ?... Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire... Elle avait même espéré son retour... Mais maintenant qu'elle était vraiment là, c'était autre chose... Comment allait-elle gérer sa présence ?... Gérer cette nouvelle proximité ?... Faith était revenue, en chair et en os, plus belle que jamais et Buffy savait que son regard sur elle avait changé... Et ça l'effrayait... Elle ne savait pas comment traiter ce nouvel émoi qui venait subitement de se réveiller après quatre ans de sommeil... Quatre ans qu'elle avait rêvé de revoir ce visage... Rêvé de sentir de nouveau ce contact sur ses lèvres... Quatre ans à regretter d'avoir été si aveugle...

« Buffy ? »

Buffy sursauta légèrement et reprit place dans la réalité... Elle croisa le regard de sa soeur dans le miroir...

« Oui Dawn… »

« Tu crois que Faith est partie ?... j'veux dire qu'elle a quitté Sunnydale ? »

« Non... Elle ne va pas partir parce qu'on s'est disputées... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se querelle tu le sais bien... »

« Elle est bien revenue pour nous aider n'est-ce pas ?... Elle ne va pas de nouveau te faire de mal ? »

Buffy se retourna cette fois vers sa soeur... L'anxiété se reflétait dans sa voix... Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer par un petit sourire...

« Je l'ignore Dawny... Mais je serais tentée de te répondre non... En tout cas son action de cette nuit me le laisse supposer... »

Dawn sourit quelque peu...

« C'est vrai !!... Elle t'a en quelque sorte sauvée la vie !... Ca veut dire qu'elle est revenue dans le camp des gentils !! »

Buffy regarda sa soeur intriguée... Son comportement vis à vis de Faith la laissait perplexe...

« ... Et quitte à ce qu'elle soit là... Autant qu'elle soit la physiquement j'veux dire... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Dawn ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir te porter secours s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose... Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes comme hier... Alors je veux qu'elle reste ici... Où tu vas, elle ira ! »

La bienveillance de sa soeur réchauffa le coeur de Buffy... Il était rare que Dawn montre son attachement et son inquiétude pour elle... Toutes les épreuves antérieures vécues, les avaient plus ou moins éloignées l'une de l'autre... Buffy se montrant autoritaire et Dawn en phase de rébellion... Mais cette fois-ci, le vent avait tourné... Cette menace plus forte et plus dangereuse que jamais avait retissé les liens... plus étroits et plus solides...

Buffy se rapprocha de sa soeur et la prit tendrement dans ses bras...

« T'en fais pas Dawny... Ce qui est arrivé hier était de ma faute... J'ai été négligente... Mais je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus... »

Elle se recula légèrement et ramena doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa soeur...

« A ce que je vois, tu ne la détestes pas comme les autres alors !... »

« Elle ne m'a rien fait et dans mes souvenirs, elle était plutôt gentille avec moi... Cependant je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer comme vous l'avez fait tout à l'heure... »

« Moi non plus Dawn ça ne me plait pas... Mais nous sommes si différentes l'une de l'autre avec nos propres opinions... Et je crois qu'il y aura toujours des divergences entre elle et moi... C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire... »

« Et toi Buffy... Comment ça se fait que tu ne la détestes pas... J'veux dire, c'est quand même toi qui a le plus souffert à cause d'elle ! »

Quelque peu gênée par cette question subite, Buffy regarda sa montre et lança la première excuse qui lui tomba sous la main...

« Ecoute Dawn, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien d'accord ? Mais là je... je dois... faire une course en ville... »

« Très bien... Je descends voir Willow moi... On va faire des recherches sur le sceau de Danzalthar et comment on peut trouver la Force... »

Puis se retournant avant de franchir la porte...

« Ne rentre pas à la tombée de la nuit ok ? »

« Promis soit sans crainte... (Faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur)… Je ne sortirai pas sans mon garde du corps »...

*****

**Quelques heures plus tard... Motel de Sunnydale...**

Faith était en veine... Outre d'avoir retrouvé son sac au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé la veille, elle avait trouvé une petite chambre de motel dans un quartier tranquille non loin de Revello Drive... Parfait en cas d'alerte... Fini les chambres crasseuses et dépourvues de conforts... Elle pouvait maintenant se permettre de vivre un peu plus décemment...

Elle sourit légèrement à la pensée qui venait de la percuter... Buffy se douterait bien qu'elle irait s'installer à l'hôtel... Mais combien en visiterait-elle avant de trouver le bon... Elle rigola tout bas imaginant sa tête... Oui parce qu'elle était persuadée que la petite tueuse viendrait la voir... Elle connaissait assez bien Buffy pour savoir que celle-ci se sentait toujours un peu mal après une dispute... C'était dans son tempérament de calmer le jeu quelque soit la fautive... Le souvenir de sa venue au motel le lendemain de l'affrontement chez Angel restait encore gravé dans sa mémoire...

Une fois qu'elle eut rangé ses quelques affaires, la tueuse s'affala sur son lit, les bras en croix attendant que le sommeil vienne la délivrer de ces dernières heures plus qu'éprouvantes… Et elle n'attendit guère longtemps avant que ses paupières ne se ferment doucement…

… Et ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui l'a sortie quelques heures plus tard de sa torpeur…

Allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, elle ouvrit un œil et regarda du côté du radio réveil…

« Merde… fait chier ! »…

Replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de la redresser de nouveau… Elle se leva enfin, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte et marmonna alors dans sa barbe, maudissant celle qui se trouvait derrière cette porte… Les légers picotements dans son bas ventre ne faisaient pas le moindre doute quant à l'identité de son visiteur… Elle ouvrit la porte et comme bien entendu se retrouva face à la Tueuse…

« Tu as mis moins longtemps à me retrouver cette fois-ci… »

Buffy passa devant elle et entra dans la chambre sans rien demander…

« Tu sais, des motels, y en a pas des masses à Sunnydale… J'en ai quand même fait deux ou trois avant de trouver le bon… »

« Je t'en prie… (Refermant la porte derrière elle…)… Fait comme chez toi B. !! »

La Tueuse se retourna vers la brune et la fixa de ses yeux émeraude…

« Pourquoi ? »

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe…

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? »

Le regard de Buffy qui la sondait l'a mis mal à l'aise… Faith rompit la vision en se dirigeant vers la petite commode pour sortir quelques affaires de rechange…

« Y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis B. !... »

« C'est pas une réponse Faith… Je te connais, tu es têtue comme un âne buté !... Et ce que tu m'as dit à Boston me laissait penser que tu avais tiré définitivement un trait sur tout ça ! »

Faith passa devant elle sans la regarder, entra dans la petite salle de bain et rétorqua tout en faisant couler de l'eau dans le lavabo…

« Je suis peut-être têtue B. mais pas con !... T'as eu raison de me prévenir… Je m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite aussi tôt, mais deux jours après que tu sois partie, les hommes dont tu m'as parlé ont essayé de m'embrocher… Pas facile je dois le dire d'en arriver à bout, mais tu vois… (Se tournant vers elle et écartant les bras en souriant ironiquement)… Je suis toujours là !… Et eux non…

Buffy s'avança lentement dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de la brune… Elle tendit la main vers elle voulant toucher la cicatrice rosée sous le haut de sa pommette et murmura…

« Ce sont eux qui t'on fait ça ? »

Faith recula légèrement pour éviter le contact…

« Euh… Ouais… J'ai manqué un peu de réflexe au début… »

Buffy laissa tomber sa main et recula pour prendre une certaine distance… Elle se sentait troublée par cette proximité… Et lorsque Faith enleva son débardeur, Buffy quitta la pièce…

L'apparition de ses formes devant ses yeux avait fait dilater ses pupilles, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Faith aperçoive cette étrange lueur naissante au fond de ses prunelles…

« Je… Je t'attends dans l'autre pièce… »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher toutefois de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers la brune… Mais celle-ci s'étant débarrassée de son soutien gorge pour s'atteler à une petite toilette rapide, en fut trop pour la Tueuse… La vision de cette poitrine haute et ferme la troubla outre mesure… Et elle sentit naître dans son bas ventre des picotements qu'elle n'osa pas interpréter… Elle se détourna rapidement pour errer ses yeux n'importe où et reprendre un peu de contenance…

« Tu voulais peut-être quelque chose Blondie ! Je présume que si t'es venue, ce n'est pas pour une visite de courtoisie… »

Et revenant dans la pièce fraichement vêtue…

« A moins que… »

Buffy reposa son regard sur la brune…

« Oui en effet… Je voudrais que tu viennes patrouiller avec moi ce soir… »

Faith alluma une cigarette et la cigarette aux lèvres s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour lacer ses rangers…

« Pourquoi ?... Tu n'as qu'à prendre une de tes filles avec toi… Ca lui fera de l'exercice… D'ailleurs y en a une qui demande que ça… De l'exercice… »

« Tu parles de Kennedy je suppose… »

Faith leva la tête et expira la fumée entre ses lèvres et reprenant la cigarette entre ses doigts…

« Ouais… Ta protégée aurait bien besoin de se dépenser, histoire d'évacuer son trop plein d'énergie si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Et Buffy avait très bien compris le sens caché de sa phrase…

« Que ce soit elle ou une autre, elles ne sont pas encore prêtes pour une patrouille… »

« Bien, c'est comme tu veux… (Puis se relevant et prenant sa veste)… Mais t'es sûre que t'es capable là ? J'veux dire, avec ce qui t'es arrivée l'autre nuit, tu dois pas être en super forme ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je te demande de venir avec moi ce soir ! »

Les yeux de Faith pétillèrent de malice et ses fossettes se creusèrent soudain…

« Tu me demandes en quelque sorte d'être… Ton garde du corps !... »

Buffy se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en évitant de croiser le regard de la brune…

« Disons que tu seras plus amène de me prêter main forte au cas où… »

« Ouais en deux mots… J'assure tes arrières… »

*****

Les mains dans les poches avant, Faith errait entre les tombes silencieusement… Revenir ici… Patrouiller avec Buffy… Tout ça était un peu surréaliste pour elle… Elle regarda du coin de l'œil la petite blonde marcher à ses côtés… Tout comme elle, Buffy restait silencieuse, faisant tourner autour de ses doigts son pieu, d'un air absent… Et elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans sa petite tête…

Et beaucoup de choses trottaient dans la petite tête de Buffy… Comme comment vaincre La Force… Comment protéger les potentielles… Et surtout comment convaincre Faith de revenir chez elle… Parce que la savoir dans ce motel, toute seule ne lui plaisait guère… Les post patrouilles de la brunette avaient tendance à devenir des soirées de plaisir du corps… Et imaginer Faith entrain de… Buffy ferma les yeux pour occulter ces pensées… Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la brune qui regardait droit devant elle, les sens en alerte… Ce silence pesant commençait à avoir raison de ses nerfs et c'est avec une légère hésitation qu'elle le rompit…

« Alors… hum… Depuis tout ce temps… Tu as fait quoi ?... Enfin j'veux dire t'es à Boston maintenant… Et… Ca à l'air de bien se passer pour toi non ? »

Faith sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste… L'alluma et aspira une grande bouffée de nicotine…

« Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça… (Soufflant lentement)… J'essaye de faire quelque chose de ma vie maintenant… Pas foutre en l'air ce que j'entreprends… A cause de petits détails qui pourraient me contrarier… Enfin tu vois le genre… J'ai assez déconné comme ça… Et… Je sais que tu es la première à en avoir souffert…»

Buffy allait rétorquer mais n'eut pas le loisir car Faith reprit la parole…

« Je sais que mon comportement et mes actes sont impardonnables et que je mérite mille fois ta colère… Mais bon, t'es venue me chercher sans arrière pensée… Alors après mûre réflexion je me devais de venir pour te donner un coup de main… (Lui jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil en coin)… Enfin voilà quoi… Je suis là et t'as rien à craindre de moi si tu avais encore des doutes là-dessus… »

Buffy ingurgita les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre… Elle était consciente que cela devait lui coûter de dire de telles choses… Elle, la rebelle, la dure à cuire… Celle qui n'avait rien à faire de tout… Celle qui se ''foutait'' du monde et de ses actes… Elle réalisa soudainement en entendant ses propos que cette Faith, dont elle était à la fois fascinée et craintive, n'existait plus…

Elle la regarda jeter sa cigarette au loin et remettre les mains dans ses poches… Une question lui brûlait cependant les lèvres… Elle n'osait pas, de peur d'entendre ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre, mais la curiosité prit le dessus… Et serrant un peu plus son pieu dans sa main…

« Et… Et cette fille à Boston… Tu vis avec elle ?... Parce que de ce que j'ai vu… Euh… Elle… Elle avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi… »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Faith… Buffy s'intéressait à cela ?… Comment fallait-il le prendre ? Comme une question de simple curiosité ou voyait-elle autre chose, comme un semblant d'intéressement de sa personne ?

« On va dire qu'il y a eu un semblant d'histoire… »

« Oh !... Et… Cette histoire continue son épisode ? »

« Non… »

La réponse était concise mais tout à fait explicite…

Buffy réprima le sourire qui lui venait…

« C'est dommage… Vous… »

La Tueuse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit Faith la plaquer contre la paroi d'une crypte et la faire taire avec ses doigts sur sa bouche… Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit au loin une dizaine de bringers se diriger vers elles…

« Tu… Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vues ? »

« Je crois pas, mais on va pas attendre qu'ils nous voient pour leur poser la question !... Viens… »

Faith prit la main de Buffy et la poussa un peu plus loin dans un étroit renforcement, à l'abri de tout regard. Cet espace réduit n'avait d'autre alternative pour elles que d'être collées l'une à l'autre…

« Tu voulais que je joue les gardes du corps B. ! Satisfaite ? »

Ce murmure et ce souffle chaud près de son oreille prodiguèrent à Buffy d'étranges sensations et un frisson courut le long de son échine… Elle n'osait plus bouger… Le moindre geste accentuait davantage le contact… Elle avait déjà du mal à occulter la pression des cuisses fermes de la brune contre les siennes et plus spécialement de ses seins collés aux siens…

Buffy ne releva pas la plaisanterie et essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le danger à proximité… Son ouïe fine reconnut la présence de pas dans leur sillage et inconsciemment elle se plaqua davantage contre Faith… Ses doigts encore agrippés à ceux de Faith s'entremêlèrent aux siens… Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir les bringers passer devant elles et s'éloigner en direction du bois…

Tout comme Buffy, Faith les suivit des yeux en retenant sa respiration… Sa rencontre à Boston avec ces espèces de tueurs lui avait laissé un goût amer et métallique dans la bouche… Plus elle serait loin d'eux, mieux elle s'en porterait…

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle les vit se diriger vers une espèce d'habitation à l'orée du bois…

« Tu sais ce que c'est ce truc là-bas ? »

« Le vignoble… »

« C'est peut-être leur repère ! »

Faith se recula de Buffy et allait sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de la blonde… Elle leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la blonde… Elle leva un sourcil perplexe au regard intense que lui lança cette dernière… Comme si elle cherchait une réponse ou essayait de lire au plus profond de son âme…

« Hey B ! Ca va ? »

A l'appel de son surnom, Buffy cligna un instant des yeux pour revenir à la réalité et tenta un petit sourire léger…

« Heu… Oui… Oui… Ca va… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entremêlés et avec regret libéra sa main…

Faith se dégagea et commença à partir sur les pas des bringers…

« Hey !… Mais tu fais quoi ? »

La brune s'arrêta et se retourna vers Buffy qui n'avait pas encore bougé…

« Quoi B !… Tu veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font là bas ?... C'est sûrement leur repère ! »

« Si… Mais… Mais pas maintenant !… »

Ce qui venait de se passer… Enfin cette proximité l'avait totalement bouleversée… Elle ressentait des choses de plus en plus fortes à chaque seconde… Et là elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de la brune pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses émotions…

« C'est dangereux… Enfin j'veux dire… On sait où ils sont maintenant… Vaut mieux revenir en plein jour et avec du renfort… »

Faith regarda un instant dans l'autre direction puis rebroussa chemin vers Buffy…

« Bien… Comme tu veux… C'est toi le boss, comme tu me l'as laissé entendre !... Tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

« Je… Je crois qu'on va rentrer… Une bonne nuit de repos pour être en forme demain… »

Elles quittèrent le cimetière et très vite se retrouvèrent devant le motel… Buffy n'avait pas encore osé aborder la question du retour de la brune chez elle… Et à vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop comment évoquer le sujet sans manifester son intérêt à l'avoir à ses côtés…

« Bien… Ca va aller pour rentrer B ? J'veux dire, t'es plus très loin… Je pense pas que tu vas faire de mauvaises rencontres… Parce que si tu veux je te raccompagne !! »

Buffy lui sourit légèrement…

« Tu prends ton rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux à ce que je vois ! »

Les fossettes de Faith se creusèrent lorsqu'elle lui renvoya son sourire…

« Ouais… pour une fois que j'ai un peu d'ascendant sur toi… J'en profite… »

« Tu sais… Heu… Si tu restais à la maison… T'aurais pas besoin de me raccompagner… et puis côté pratique c'est mieux… Oui parce qu'au moins tu serais sur place si jamais… Et puis… Au moins… Tu seras là pour me seconder… Parce que… Parce que toute seule avec toute cette troupe à gérer, c'est pas évident… Non pas que je m'en sors pas… Mais heu… A deux c'est mieux voilà… »

Les mains dans les poches, Faith avait suivi son babillage jusqu'à la fin…

« Ouais je comprends bien B… Et puis tu sais pour tout à l'heure, si tu veux un coup de main pour entraîner ces gamines, y a pas de problème, c'est cool… Mais… Pour ce qui est de rester chez toi… Tu me connais moi et les gens… C'est pas trop mon truc… y a un peu trop de monde à mon goût et tu sais j'aime plutôt mon petit confort… »

Buffy baissa la tête… Elle était déçue de la réponse mais ne le laissa pas transparaître… Elle releva son regard sur la brune et lui sourit…

« Si tu changes d'avis, la proposition est toujours valable… (Et marchant à reculons)… Bon… Ben bonne nuit… On se voit demain alors ! »

« Ouais… A demain B… »

Faith attendit de voir disparaître la blonde avant d'entrer dans le motel le sourire aux lèvres…

*****

**Le lendemain au 1630 Revello Drive…**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Faith sonna à la porte d'entrée… Elle tomba nez à nez avec Willow lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la porte… Le regard jovial de la sorcière se changea radicalement à la vue de la brune…

« Salut Red… »

La sorcière se recula légèrement pour la laisser entrer …

« Si tu veux voir Buffy, elle est dans le jardin entrain d'entraîner les nouvelles… »

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir… »

Faith passa devant elle tout sourire et se dirigea promptement à l'arrière de la maison…

Dehors, elle s'assit sur les marches du perron, les coudes sur les genoux et observa la scène se dérouler devant elle…

Les potentielles suivaient avec grand intérêt l'exercice que Buffy prodiguait à Kennedy… Celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'attaquer la Tueuse et de la toucher… Mais chaque parade de la jeune brune était contrée…

Malgré ses côtes encore endolories, les réflexes de la blonde restaient au summum et très vite la potentielle commença à s'essouffler…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Faith… Cette scène la ramena quelques années en arrière où elle et Buffy s'entraînaient dans l'arrière pièce de la bibliothèque du lycée… Cette époque où elles se battaient le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice… Cette époque où elle aurait donné cher pour renverser Buffy sur le matelas et…

Elle soupira à cette évocation et se leva… Fit quelques pas et s'appuya contre la rambarde en bois, bras croisés…

Kennedy aperçut un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil, et inconsciemment tourna la tête. Sa concentration fut amoindrie lorsqu'elle reconnue Faith… C'est alors qu'elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre et atterrit bientôt dos au sol, le pied de Buffy sur sa poitrine…

« … Et pour conclure… Ne faites pas comme ce que vous venez de voir… Une faute d'inattention et c'est votre ennemi qui aura le pouvoir… La moindre faiblesse perçue et vous êtes mortes… Des questions ?...»

Buffy enleva son pied et tendit la main à Kennedy pour l'aider à se relever…

« Bien… Au travail alors… Deux par deux… (Puis tourna son regard vers Kennedy…)… Tu as vraiment du potentiel, mais tu dois travailler encore ta concentration Kennedy… N'imagine surtout pas que tu es plus forte que les autres… »

Légèrement piqué au vif, la petite brunette la défia du regard…

« Je n'imagine rien… Je sais ce que je vaux, et je dis qu'on n'est pas des machines n'ont plus… On s'entraîne depuis l'aube… C'est normal qu'on soit crevées ! »

Buffy croisa les bras et répliqua froidement devant tant de mauvaise foi…

« Très bien… Alors le jour où tu seras devant un vampire ou que sais-je, tu lui demanderas un temps mort parce que tu auras besoin de reprendre ton souffle ? »

« Ce que je dis, c'est que ça ne sert à rien de nous crever comme ça… Si on ne se repose pas un peu on n'aura plus d'énergie pour combattre… »

« Ce que je crois Kennedy, c'est que tu as du mal à accepter la défaite… Et tu te trouves des excuses bidons pour excuser ton erreur… Un peu d'humilité et de maturité ne te ferait pas de mal ! »

La jeune potentielle recula de quelques pas en fusillant Buffy du regard, puis d'un geste de la main se détourna et partie en direction de la maison… Elle marmonna lorsqu'elle passa devant Faith…

« Je sens que je vais me la faire… Elle m'agace avec ses airs de supérieur !!! »

Puis rentra en claquant la porte…

Buffy soupira et se frotta le front de la main… Elle leva son regard vers Faith qui se dirigeait lentement vers elle…

« Dis-moi, tu as une recette contre la jeunesse rebelle ? »

Faith leva un sourcil et sourit…

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça B. ?... »

Buffy fronça légèrement les sourcils n'ayant pas réellement réalisé la teneur de sa question… Puis une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle échappa un petit rire quand elle comprit…

« Oui… question stupide ! »

« Je présume qu'elle a été vexée… Tu sais ce que c'est !... Elle va se calmer toute seule quand elle réalisera que t'avais raison… »

« Oui mais en attendant, ça mauvaise humeur a des répercussions chez les autres filles… Certaines commencent à se plaindre et bientôt je vais avoir une rébellion dans mon propre camp ! »

« T'as qu'à leur laisser une soirée de repos, histoire qu'elles évacuent leur stress ! »

« Mais je rêve là !! T'es de leur côté ou quoi !!!... Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'aller boire un verre et faire la fête alors que de l'autre côté ils élaborent un plan pour nous exterminer ?!! »

Faith fronça les sourcils devant l'emportement soudain de la blonde…

« Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que j'étais de leur côté !!… Je serais pas là affublée de ce jogging si je n'étais pas du tien ok !... Alors commences pas à m'engueuler parce que j'ai dit un truc qui va pas dans ton sens ! Il me semble que j'ai droit aussi d'avoir mes propres opinions !!… Alors je dis que si elles doivent mourir autant qu'elles s'amusent une dernière fois avant et qui sait, le trouillomètre qu'elles ont en ce moment pourrait bien diminuer en expulsant leur stress et leur peur… »

Buffy ferma les yeux en soupirant, essayant d'expulser, elle, sa tension montante…

« Ok, ok… Tu as peut-être raison… »

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe devant la résolution de la blonde…

« Attends ! Tu peux répéter là… J'ai pas bien saisi… »

Buffy ouvrit les yeux et fusilla du regard la brune…

« Tu as très bien compris Faith… Alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin ! »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la brune… Buffy partait au quart de tour, comme au bon vieux temps… Et ça, ça lui avait manqué…

« Allez quoi B ! Pète un bon coup là… T'es tendue comme un string !! Tu devrais toi aussi t'éclater et libérer toute cette tension !!... Et y a d'excellents moyens pour ce genre de choses ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !! »

Faith dézippa sa veste à capuche et la lança sur la rambarde… Elle tourna de nouveau son regard sur la blonde et lui dit en souriant…

« Tu me connais B. C'est moi Faith !... (Et ouvrant les bras…)… Alors girlfriend !… Ca te dit de leur montrer ce que deux vraies tueuses savent faire ? »

Les yeux de Buffy brillèrent soudain d'un nouvel éclat à la vue de Faith en débardeur… Non pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue vêtue ainsi, mais les années avaient affiné sa silhouette et son corps était sculpté de façon tout à fait charmante et la vue n'en était que plus agréable… Buffy ne put empêcher un sourire d'admiration se dessiner…

« Quoi !! C'est moi qui te fais sourire comme ça ?... (Regardant son haut…)… J'ai une tâche ou quoi ? »

« Ca ne serait tarder !... Je te préviens tout de suite l'herbe ça part très mal… Va falloir que tu frottes ! »

Faith se mit en position et commença à tourner lentement autour de Buffy…

« Je vois !... En attendant… Viens te frotter à moi Blondie !... Mais fais gaffe… Comme on dit… Qui s'y frotte… (Haussant un sourcil subjectif…)… S'y pique »

Voyant les deux tueuses se tourner autour et en position de combat, les potentielles s'arrêtèrent instinctivement et se regroupèrent pour admirer le spectacle à venir…

« Je te parie que Buffy va la coucher en ni une ni deux !... »

« Moi je parie pour l'autre… T'as vu comme elle est roulée !... Suis sûre qu'elle a des plaquettes de choc' en béton ! »

« (Voyant revenir Kennedy vers elles…)…Ouais et y en a une qui va s'en mettre plein la vue ! »…

Les deux tueuses concentrées ne prêtèrent pas attention aux commérages du groupe… Leur regard était rivé l'une à l'autre… chacune attendant le premier geste…

« Alors B. Tu commences les préliminaires ? »

« A toi l'honneur F. ! »

Faith sourit et contre toute attente tourna sur elle-même et envoya un coup de pied tendu que Buffy para avec facilité !

« C'est ta botte secrète Faith !! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge alors! »

A son tour Buffy avança rapidement vers elle et lui lança une série de coups de pied et de poing que Faith évita et contra avec agilité…

« Dis donc B, tu cognes toujours comme une fillette !! »

… Et le combat commença à prendre de la vitesse et de la précision… Les coups fusaient, les parades s'exécutaient des deux côtés… Chacune prenait des coups mais en donnait à part égale…

Les potentielles les regardaient comme subjuguées… Personne n'était en mesure de dire qui avait l'ascendant sur l'autre… L'égalité était parfaite… Elles se complétaient à merveille et leur ''danse'' était tout bonnement fascinante à regarder…

Et regarder Faith, Kennedy ne faisait que cela… Elle la dévorait littéralement des yeux… Et plus le combat perdurait, plus l'excitation de la potentielle grandissait… Le corps de Faith commençait légèrement à transpirer… Elle pouvait voir son débardeur coller à son corps et la courbe de ses seins se profiler sous son haut… Lorsqu'elle se retournait pour ''kicker'' celui-ci remontait légèrement sur son ventre et là elle pouvait admirer le dessin parfait de ses abdominaux… Tout comme elle admirait sa peau brillée par les gouttelettes de sueur… Elle craquait littéralement pour cette tueuse rebelle et son admiration pour elle était devenue sans borne…

Buffy ne perdait pas non plus une miette de ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle… l'effort faisait rosir les pommettes de la brune et lorsque leurs corps se frôlaient, elle pouvait entrapercevoir les fines gouttes de sueur couler de son cou et disparaître entre ses seins… Le sourire de Faith ne la quittait pas, et chaque fois que celle-ci arrivait à toucher Buffy, ses fossettes se dessinaient comme par magie… Et un de ses sourires fit perdre contenance à la blonde lorsque celle-ci voulu la ''kicker'' et que son pied resta coincé dans la main de la brune…

Faith s'accroupit et balaya le sol avec son pied en faisant perdre l'équilibre à Buffy qui tomba dos au sol… La brune prit l'avantage et très vite se retrouva à califourchon sur elle… Elle simula le geste du pieu et frappa doucement au cœur…

« Je t'ai eue ! »

Essoufflée par l'effort, Buffy resta quelques secondes immobile les yeux fermés… Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, un flash vint la percuter de plein fouet… Cette posture… Cette proximité… Tout comme ce fameux jour… Elle percevait encore ce baiser furtif et, à cette évocation, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent… Elle ressentit alors une douce chaleur s'insinuer en elle en sentant l'intimité de Faith collé à son bas ventre, là où celle-ci était assise…

Buffy ne put détacher son regard de ce visage penché au-dessus d'elle et en contemplait chaque petit détail… De ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles mi ouvertes qui laissaient échapper son souffle chaud… De ses mèches collées à son front… A ses grands yeux bruns pétillants de victoire…

Faith resta interloquée par ce regard que lui lança Buffy… Jamais la Tueuse n'avait posé ces yeux sur elle de cette façon… Et elle s'en trouva tout d'un coup troublée… Oui parce qu'elle connaissait ce genre de regard… Ce même regard qu'elle croisait lorsqu'elle sortait pour se divertir à la rencontre d'une aventure d'un soir… Un regard de désir et de convoitise… Et l'entrevoir dans les prunelles émeraude était à la fois déroutant et étonnant…

Et leurs yeux se scellèrent l'espace d'un instant… Buffy se noyant dans les siens… Faith la sondant pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir…

« BUFFY !!! »

Les deux tueuses clignèrent des yeux et tournèrent leur tête en direction du perron…

Giles venait de sortir et fit un signe de la main de venir…

Faith se leva et tendit la main pour aider la Tueuse à se relever…

« Je suis bon prince, Blondie !... tu avais l'excuse de tes côtes endolories !... Mais la prochaine fois je te botte le cul sans ménagement ! »

Buffy se dépoussiéra et leva la tête vers la brune…

« Je préfère te voir devant que derrière, Faith… »

Sur ce elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison…

Faith la suivit des yeux interloquée, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de sa dernière phrase…

« Hey Faithy… Ca te dirait un petit corps à corps avec moi ? »

La tueuse se tourna vers Kennedy puis ses yeux balayèrent le groupe des potentielles… Elle se dirigea vers elles en tapant des mains…

« Bon la récréation est terminée !! Au boulot… Je veux voir de la sueur et de l'acharnement à la tâche ! »… (Et se rapprochant de Kennedy…)… T'aime te faire botter le cul on dirait !! »

La potentielle la regarda avec un sourire enjôleur…

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu… »… (Elle se mit en position…)… Je suis prête… Et toute à toi !... »

Les mains sur les hanches, Faith secoua la tête en ricanant puis se mit elle aussi en position…

« Allez montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre… »

*****

Buffy monta les quelques marches du perron et s'engouffra dans la maison suivie de Giles. Elle se dirigea vers le frigidaire et en sortit une bouteille d'eau…

« Alors Giles… Y a du nouveau ? »

Elle but quelques gorgées tout en marchant vers la fenêtre… Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement en voyant Kennedy tourner autour de Faith…

« Oui… D'après les recherches de Willow… Il se pourrait très bien qu'il y ait de l'animation du côté du sceau… De plus, le compte-rendu d'Andrew depuis son retour stipule bien que la Force protège quelque chose… On ne sait pas encore ce que c'est au juste mais c'est puissant… Peut-être une arme… Je serais d'avis d'aller faire une première reconnaissance… Tu n'auras qu'à t'y rendre avec Faith et quelques filles… »

Buffy, le regard toujours rivé sur le dehors, suivait la conversation d'une oreille… Son attention était plutôt portée sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur…

* C'est pas vrai !!... Elle ne va pas non plus la coller tant qu'elle y est ! *…

Buffy rageait intérieurement sur les moindres opportunités qu'avait Kennedy à essayer de se frotter contre Faith… Mais un sourire pointa lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci la faire trébucher…

* Ca t'apprendra à ne pas garder tes distances…*

« Buffy tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de son observateur…

« Oui Giles, j'ai entendu… Cependant, je vous signale qu'en allant patrouiller avec Faith hier soir, on a vu une dizaine de Bringers non loin du vignoble… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ça serait bien d'aller plutôt faire un tour là-bas… »

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur tout en approchant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres…

Giles quitta ses lunettes et les essuya à l'aide de son mouchoir…

« Tu as sans doute raison… Leur présence au vignoble n'est sûrement pas anodine… Mais pour l'instant, je crois que notre objectif premier est de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe du côté du sceau… »

Buffy ferma sa bouteille et la serra contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa les bras et le regarda de nouveau…

« Très bien… Vous savez ce que l'on va faire ?... Je suis mon instinct… Et vous, vous suivez le votre ! »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée Buffy !! Envoyer les potentielles sans toi serait du suicide ! »

« Vous oubliez Faith, Giles !!... Elle est tout à fait capable de jouer les meneuses… »

L'observateur leva un sourcil perplexe en remettant ses lunettes….

« Tu es sûre de vouloir lui confier ce genre de responsabilité ? »

« Si ça ne me pose pas de problème, cela ne devrait pas vous en poser non plus… »

« Bien… Comme tu veux… Après tout, j'étais d'accord avec toi pour son retour parmi nous… Nous verrons bien si nous avons eu raison de lui faire confiance à nouveau… »

« Bon ben tout est rôdé alors pour demain !... Si vous n'avez rien à rajouter (Faisant un signe de la main montrant la porte…)… Je… Je retourne suivre les entraînements… Oui parce que… Il faut les entraîner… Dur… Très dur ! Et… A deux c'est mieux pour leur montrer les tactiques et tout et tout !... »

Buffy s'arrêta net dans son babillage se sentant d'un coup, idiote…

« Oui bon j'y retourne… »

Elle se dirigeait donc vers la porte lorsque Willow et Alex firent leur entrée dans la cuisine…

« Tu patrouilles encore avec l'autre ce soir ? »

La main sur la poignée, Buffy tourna un regard de reproche sur Alex…

« L'autre, elle a un prénom Alex… Et non pas de patrouille ce soir, j'accorde une soirée de détente… »

Les deux compères se regardèrent interloqués puis un petit sourire étira leurs lèvres respectives…

« Non, c'est vrai !! Mais c'est génial !! En voilà une excellente idée Buffy !!... Rien de tel pour regonfler les batteries… »

« Je vois que l'idée de Faith te met en joie Alex… ça fait plaisir ! »

Buffy sourit ironiquement en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer…

« Tu devrais la remercier pour cette ''excellente idée'' !!... Mais si tu préfères ne pas venir, tu pourras toujours garder la maison en nous attendant ! »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit…

« Il va falloir qu'on m'explique ce revirement de comportement, parce que là, j'ai du rater un épisode… »

Willow posa la main sur son épaule…

« Faut pas chercher à comprendre Alex… J'ai arrêté de me creuser la tête lorsqu'il s'agit de Buffy et de Faith… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce lien de tueuses est plus fort que je ne pouvais l'imaginer… »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils réalisant soudain…

« A moins que… »

Mais Alex ne capta pas les derniers mots de la sorcière, trop absorbé par son total abasourdissement du comportement de Buffy…

« Oui mais quand même… Après tout ce que Faith nous a fait et lui à fait !! Je ne comprends pas comment… »

« Alex »… (Coupa Giles…)… Revenir ici a du sûrement lui coûter… Faire face de nouveau à ses erreurs du passé… Aux personnes qui la détestent… Et malgré cela, elle est là… Tout autant que vous, à risquer sa vie… Alors je crois qu'il est grand temps de tourner la page et de se soutenir les uns les autres… »

« Bonne philosophie Giles… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !... »

« Buffy y est bien parvenue… Pourquoi pas vous ? »

Sur ce, l'observateur quitta la cuisine les laissant seuls dans leur propre pensée et réflexion…

*****

**Le soir au Bronze…**

Une ambiance excitée et joyeuse régnait au sein du groupe… Les potentielles évacuaient leur stress et les heures d'entrainement non stop, en se dépensant sur la piste de danse ou en sirotant leurs cocktails alcoolisés, les rendant pour la plupart gaies et euphoriques… Même Alex, pris par ce climat jovial, avait laissé ses répliques acerbes et ses regards haineux à l'encontre de Faith… Il s'était même surpris à rire à quelques blagues salaces de la brune…

Enfoncée dans son fauteuil, le verre aux lèvres, Buffy jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtif en direction de la piste de danse.

Willow assise non loin d'elle, intercepta un de ses regards et regarda dans cette direction… Elle remarqua alors la tueuse brune parmi la foule et compris instantanément qui Buffy regardait avec tant d'insistance… Et l'expression de son visage en la contemplant ne laissa guère de doute quant à la teneur de ses sentiments… Tout cela, Willow le perçut dans les yeux de son amie…

« Tu ne vas pas danser Buffy ? »

Buffy s'arracha à sa contemplation et tourna la tête vers son amie…

« Non… Pas tout de suite… Peut-être plus tard… »

« Pourtant… Tu m'avais l'air drôlement attirée par cette piste !... A moins que tu n'aies remarqué un beau jeune homme parmi cette foule !... »

La Tueuse reporta son regard sur la piste et d'un air plus ou moins absent répondit…

« Non Will… Aucun jeune homme en vue… »

Alors que son regard venait à nouveau se poser sur Faith…

Willow ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement de son amie… Buffy avait l'air vraiment ''accroc'' pour ne pas avoir remarqué bon nombre de jeunes hommes charmants à regarder… L'air de rien la sorcière continua de tâtonner le terrain…

« En tout cas, Faith n'a pas perdu cette habitude… Toujours aussi endiablée sur la piste !... Ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer les regards sur elle !... »

A peine avait-elle fini sa réplique qu'elle vit le visage de Buffy changer et se renfrogner… Willow remarqua alors l'arrivée de Kennedy sur la piste…. Celle-ci se dirigeant tout droit vers Faith, pour commencer à danser en sa compagnie… Ce signe de jalousie confirma un peu plus ses doutes…

Quant à Buffy, celle-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et but une grande gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool… Sa bonne humeur venait tout bonnement de la quitter, à l'instant même où Kennedy avait posé les mains sur les hanches de Faith et entamait une danse sensuelle contre celle-ci…

Cette scène la laissa alors dans un état de tristesse et une certaine mélancolie s'empara d'elle au souvenir de cette soirée au Bronze où Faith et elles s'étaient ''rapprochées'' le temps d'une danse… Et cette même scène se jouait maintenant sous ses yeux mais à la différence près, qu'elle en était la simple spectatrice et non plus l'une des actrices…

Elle se leva d'un bond et reposa son verre…

« Je… Je vais aux toilettes… »

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide…

Willow la suivit des yeux un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et reporta ensuite son attention sur le ''couple'' qui se déhanchait…

Ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer et que Buffy n'avait sans doute pas su voir sous l'emprise de la jalousie, était que les mains de Faith étaient restées sagement en place le long de son propre corps… De plus, aussitôt que la musique changea de rythme, Faith laissa Kennedy sur la piste et rejoignit le reste du groupe attroupé autour des verres…

Elle prit le sien et but quelques gorgées tout en balayant du regard les alentours et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Buffy dans les parages… Elle porta alors ses yeux sur la sorcière…

« Buffy n'est pas avec toi Red ? »

« Elle est partie aux toilettes… »

« Ah ok… »

« Dis-moi Faith, je peux te poser une question ? »

La brune porta un regard Willow, étonnée que celle-ci lui porte une quelconque attention…

« Bien sûr… Tant que tu ne me demandes pas le code de ma carte bancaire…»

« Quand tout ceci sera fini, et si bien sûr on arrive à s'en sortir, tu comptes repartir à Boston ? »

« Tu t'intéresses à ma vie sociale Red ?

Faith porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres tandis que Willow se tortillait sur son siège soudain mal à l'aise…

« Non… Non, c'était juste par simple curiosité… »

« Si ça peut te rassurer et t'aider à mieux dormir, oui je repartirai pour Boston… Je ne vous imposerai pas un jour de plus ma présence… »

La tueuse posa son verre vide sur la table et lança un sourire narquois à la sorcière…

« Satisfaite de la réponse ? »

Elle se retourna et allait se diriger vers le bar sans attendre de réponse mais Willow la coupa dans son élan…

« Et si Buffy te demandait de rester ? »

La tueuse brune tourna la tête et pointa du doigt le verre que Willow tenait dans sa main…

« Tu devrais arrêter les cocktails Red, ça te monte au cerveau… Parce que c'est pas ton genre de poser des questions aussi stupides ! »

« Je te demande juste de me répondre Faith… Ne t'occupes pas de savoir si ma question est stupide ou pas… »

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'approcha de Willow… Elle se pencha vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux…

« Je pourrai répondre à cette question qu'en sachant pourquoi… Et y aurait-il une bonne raison pour que Buffy Summers veuille que je reste ?... (Et faisant une mimique de celle qui réfléchit)… Hum moi je n'en vois aucune… Donc cette question n'a même pas lieu d'être posée et encore moins d'avoir une réponse… »

Elle se redressa et partit en direction du bar se commander un autre verre…

Pour Willow, Il n'y avait aucun doute ; Faith ignorait totalement l'attirance que Buffy lui portait… Elle s'interrogeait encore sur ce soudain revirement… Soudain ? Elle n'en était plus totalement certaine maintenant… Se pouvait-il que Buffy ait gardé ces sentiments depuis quatre ans ?... Car pour Willow tout découlait de cet épisode de l'église…

Buffy n'avait jamais plus été la même… Elle avait rompu avec Riley sans aucune explication… Aucune aventure amoureuse après, même pas l'once d'un flirt… Et là depuis le retour de Faith, Willow avait pu entrevoir une nouvelle étincelle brillée dans les yeux de la blonde…

La sorcière secoua lentement la tête… Comme si la Force ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'une histoire de cœur des plus compliquée vienne s'y greffer…

Le coude posé sur la table et son menton dans sa paume de main, elle prit une expression pensive… Buffy était son amie… Son bonheur lui importait…

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensive dis donc ! »

Willow leva les yeux sur Kennedy qui venait juste d'arriver et s'asseyait en face d'elle… Celle-ci tourna la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard…

« T'as pas vu Faith par hasard ? »

Willow se redressa… Oui Buffy était son amie… Et s'il fallait qu'elle trouve un instant le bonheur dans les bras de Faith, ce n'est pas elle qui l'en empêcherait… Et regardant Kennedy… Ni elle d'ailleurs…

« Je l'ai vue sortir de la boîte… Pour fumer, je pense… »

Kennedy se releva de son siège tout sourire…

« Ah ok… Super ! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air de toute façon… »

Et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie…

Willow avait encore son sourire de comploteur quand Buffy la rejoignit…

« Je crois que je vais rentrer Will… Il se fait tard et demain je tiens à être en forme… »

« Mais on vient à peine d'arriver !… Et tu n'as même pas dansé une seule fois ! Tu devrais aller te défouler un peu ! (Puis voyant Faith revenir avec son verre)… Tiens Faith revient… Va danser avec elle ! »

Buffy jeta des gros yeux étonnés à la sorcière… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre tout d'un coup ?...

« Euh… je ne crois pas… Que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Et arrivant à leur hauteur…

« Pas une bonne idée pour quoi B. ? »

« Buffy a du mal à se détendre ce soir… Je lui suggérais juste d'aller un peu sur la piste de danse… Et comme tu es une fine danseuse, je lui proposais d'y aller avec toi »

« Mais je suis tout à fait détendue !!!... Et… Et je n'ai pas besoin de Faith pour aller danser ! »

« Ah oui B. Tu es toute détendue… Ca se voit de loin… Et de près !... Et puis tu as peur d'être ridicule pour ne pas vouloir danser avec moi ? »

« Mais pas du tout !!... Je danse aussi bien que toi, sinon mieux ! »

Faith lui sourit dévoilant ses fossettes et lui envoya un clin d'oeil…

« Alors viens me le prouver… »

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire face à son défi…

« Très bien… »

Faith allait poser son verre lorsqu'un bras lui encercla la taille et qu'une main lui prit le verre des mains… Kennedy le porta à ses lèvres et le but d'un trait… Elle le lança à Buffy qui eu juste le temps de le rattraper… Puis des deux mains, prit le visage de Faith et l'embrassa sur la bouche… Elle lança ensuite un regard provocateur à Buffy…

« Tu as laissé passé ta chance… Chacune son tour ma belle… »

Willow vit une colère froide envahir les yeux émeraude de son amie… Cependant celle-ci ne rétorqua pas et recula de quelques pas. Elle jeta un regard rapide à Faith puis se retourna et partit…

Quant à Faith, elle n'avait rien vu venir… Même pas eu le temps de réagir au baiser et au départ de Buffy… Elle se dégagea néanmoins de l'étreinte de la potentielle et la regarda avec colère…

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème K. !! »

« Quoi ! (Ouvrant les bras)… On peut même pas rigoler un peu ?! Allez ne me dit pas que ça t'a pas plus Faithy !! »

Les yeux de Kennedy brillaient d'ivresse… Elle tenta de nouveau de se rapprocher de la tueuse mais celle-ci la fit asseoir sur la chaise d'un geste brusque…

« T'es bourrée… Et t'es… Pathétique… »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Faith… »

La sorcière regarda avec dédain la potentielle puis tourna son regard sur Faith…

« Je crois que tu devrais aller la rattraper… »

Faith ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était une bonne excuse pour partir d'ici et d'échapper à cette « sangsue »…

Elle sortit du bronze et vit la silhouette de la blonde disparaître dans la nuit… Elle se mit à courir après elle…

« HEY BUFFY !! »

Buffy essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler mais sans pour autant décélérer son pas…

« Hey mais attends moi ! »

Faith arriva bientôt à sa hauteur et lui prit le bras pour la ralentir et l'immobiliser, mais Buffy se retourna en se dégageant…

« QUOI ! »

« Hey t'excites pas comme ça B. j'ai rien fait ! »

« Je vois que tes lèvres en feu ont encore frappé ! »

« Quoi ?! Attends c'est dingue ça ! C'est elle qui se jette sur moi et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?!! »

Buffy plus qu'énervée reprit sa marche…

« Peut-être mais tu n'as rien fait pour t'en défaire… Donc je suppose que ça t'a plu… Alors vas-y… Va la rejoindre !! »

Faith la reprit par le bras et la tourna vers elle…

« Non mais tu me fais quoi là B. !! Une scène de jalousie ou quoi ?... Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie privée ? »

Les yeux de Buffy brillaient de larmes et de colère… Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit… C'est vrai après tout, que pouvait-elle dire !... Rien !... Faith était en droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait et avec qui elle voulait… A cet instant tout ce que Buffy voulait était de pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'elle venait de voir…

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue…

Faith était déconcertée par la réaction excessive de la blonde… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette scène l'avait tant affectée…

« Te mets pas dans un état pareil voyons B. C'était qu'un baiser après tout… En plus elle était bourrée… »

Les mots de la brune lui déchirèrent le cœur… Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le bitume en murmurant…

« Qu'un baiser… C'était donc cela… Qu'un baiser pour toi… Parmi tant d'autres… »

L'esprit de la blonde n'était que confusion… Elle faisait l'amalgame entre son vécu et ce que venait de lui répondre la brune…

Quant à Faith, elle la regarda cette fois-ci avec une incompréhension totale…

« Quelle stupidité de ma part d'avoir cru à autre chose… Quatre ans… Pour rien… »

Le murmure était à peine inaudible mais l'ouïe fine de Faith perçut le sens de sa phrase…

« Q… Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je pige que dalle à ce que tu dis B !! »

Buffy releva la tête et contempla ce beau visage en face d'elle… Comme pour s'imprimer une dernière fois de son existence… Puis se détourna pour repartir…

« Laisse tomber Faith… ça n'a plus d'importance… »

Faith lui barra le chemin en se postant devant elle…

« Quoi !! Oh non tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ma belle !!... Tu parles par énigme me concernant… Et je suis en droit de savoir ! »

« Il n'y a rien à savoir Faith… »

« Arrêtes B. Assume un peu… Crache le ton morceau bordel !... (Ouvrant les bras)… Vas-y !! Je suis prête à tout entendre… Allez un peu de courage !… Sors le ton venin qui te consume de l'intérieur… Dis-moi tout ce que tu as toujours voulu me dire…!! »

Les yeux de Buffy lancèrent de nouveau des éclairs…

« Tu veux savoir !... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!! »

La brune lui lança un sourire plein d'arrogance…

« Ouais… Ca peut pas être pire qu'un coup de couteau dans le bide… »

Le poing de Buffy s'écrasa sur le visage de la brunette… Ces paroles plus que blessantes avaient eu raison de son calme…

Faith recula de quelques pas sous l'impact… Elle releva la tête et essuya du revers de la main le sang de sa lèvre fendue…

« Celle-là je peux dire que je l'ai méritée… (Puis se rapprochant de nouveau vers elle)… Alors B. c'est tout ?!... Allez quoi… Me dis pas que t'en meurs pas d'envie !... Je suis là en face de toi et complètement consentante… Viens te venger de ce que je t'ai fait !! »

Mais aucun coup ne partit… Seulement Buffy se rapprocha aussi de Faith pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage… Le regard de la blonde rivé dans les yeux bruns descendit lentement sur sa lèvre fendue…

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ce jour là ? »

Cette question n'était qu'un murmure et Faith pouvait sentir le souffle léger et chaud sortir des lèvres entrouvertes de la blonde… Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ni de répondre à la question, que ses lèvres furent scellées par celles de Buffy… Un baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais dont elle put en savourer toute la douceur et la tendresse…

Buffy se recula de quelques pas et plongea son regard dans celui de Faith encore sous le choc…

« La différence entre toi et moi Faith… C'est que pour moi… Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser… »

Sa voix était éraillée et empreinte d'émotions… Buffy tourna les talons et continua son chemin laissant une Faith au milieu de la route complètement abasourdie par la tournure des évènements…

Le cerveau de la tueuse brune se remit lentement à fonctionner et tout un tas de questions vinrent lui tambouriner aux oreilles…

Elle rebroussa chemin pensive en direction du Bronze et arrivée vers l'entrée elle aperçut Willow…

Faith la regarda quelque peu gênée… Avait-elle été le témoin de la scène ?... Et là elle était loin d'avoir envie de donner la moindre explication… Elle-même ne comprenant plus trop bien ce qui se passait…

« Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans vos cocktails… Mais vous êtes vraiment toutes bizarres ce soir ! »

« Elle t'aime, Faith… »

Willow n'était pas passée par quatre chemins pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux… Les préliminaires avaient assez duré et le temps était compté…

Faith regarda Willow comme si celle-ci avait perdu tout d'un coup la raison… Elle lui sourit en passant devant elle…

« Faut que tu arrêtes les potions Red… Ca te bousille le cerveau tu sais ! »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieuse… Et ça ne date pas d'hier ! »

Faith s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière…

« Comment ça ? »

Willow regarda ses mains qu'elle commençait à tordre sous le regard inquisiteur de la brune…

« Je… Je sais pas trop depuis quand exactement… (Puis releva son regard sur Faith)… Mais il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette église qui à fait que… Que Buffy n'a plus jamais été la même depuis ce jour là… »

Faith passa sa main dans les cheveux et sourit nerveusement…

« C'est du délire là ! »

« Que s'est-il passé Faith ? Toi seule peux le savoir… Que lui as-tu dit ou fait ? »

« Mais rien !!... Enfin tout est relatif ! J'veux dire j'étais elle et elle était moi… On s'est battues et puis elle a inversé le sort… Et je me suis enfuie… voilà ! »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui ! »

Mais Faith fronça brusquement les sourcils à l'évocation de ce souvenir… Non ce n'était pas tout… Et les paroles de Buffy venaient soudainement de prendre tout leur intérêt…

« Je… je l'ai embrassée… »

Willow vit à son faciès que Faith venait de se souvenir de quelque chose mais ne comprit pas son murmure…

« Quoi ? »

Faith leva son regard sur Willow…

« Dans l'église… Je… Je l'ai embrassée avant de m'enfuir… C'était juste un baiser… Enfin tu vois… Tu me connais… plein de provocation et j'ai du lui lancé un truc comme ''un baiser d'adieu pour que tu ne m'oublies pas''… Un truc dans le genre »

« … Et elle est loin de t'avoir oubliée Faith… »

Faith secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils… Cette histoire était complètement absurde…

« Attends Red, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à une chose pareille !!... On se détestait… Ok je l'ai embrassée… Mais c'est pas ça qui a fait qu'elle en pince pour moi maintenant !... Et puis j'y crois pas à ces conneries !… Attends c'est toi qui tire des conclusions de ce genre… Et… Et puis c'est B. quoi ! »

Willow croisa les bras et lui lança un regard interrogatif…

« Alors explique-moi la raison, pourquoi vient-elle de t'embrasser ? »

Et Faith fut incapable de répondre à cette question de bon sens… Elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes et rien que d'y penser, une envie soudaine d'y goûter à nouveau la submergea…

« Elle t'aime Faith… Je crois qu'elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, ancrés au plus profond d'elle, mais jamais dévoilés, même à elle-même… Et ce qui s'est passé dans cette église, ce baiser… a été le déclencheur qui lui a fait prendre conscience des sentiments pour toi… »

Faith secoua encore la tête lentement… Les paroles de la sorcière s'insinuaient dans son esprit et des flashs du comportement de Buffy lui apparaissaient devant les yeux… Clair comme de l'eau de roche… Son regard emprunt de désir pendant l'entraînement… Sa réaction excessive au baiser de Kennedy… Et autres petits détails qui confortaient les dires de Willow… La vérité dans toute sa splendeur…

*****

Buffy tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra... La maison plongée dans la pénombre était vide de tout âme et silencieuse... Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et se penchant, prit sa tête dans les mains...

Mon Dieu qu'avait-elle fait ?... Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher... La tentation avait été trop forte... Cette proximité trop attirante... Comment allait-être la réaction de Faith maintenant ?... Comment allait-elle pouvoir la regarder en face désormais ? Pouvait-elle encore espérer ou se résigner définitivement à la perdre ?...

Elle sursauta à l'éclair qui venait de zébrer le ciel et au coup de tonnerre qui gronda quelques secondes plus tard...

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre contemplant cette force de la nature et la pluie commencée à tomber...

Dans ce baiser, elle avait laissé transparaître ses émotions et sentiments... Ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle... Quelque part elle se sentit soulagée et libérée d'avoir enfin pu, en quelque sorte, le lui avouer... S'il elle devait mourir demain... Elle mourrait sans regret...

Elle soupira et alla ouvrir sa commode afin de prendre quelques affaires de rechange pour la nuit, puis se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain...

*****

Faith accoudée au bar, tournait d'un air absent son verre dans la main... Les quelques verres de tequila ingurgités n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté... Elle se revoyait encore dans cette rue et revoyait encore et encore Buffy l'embrasser...

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement en prenant une gorgée de ce liquide qui toutefois lui réchauffa le ventre...

Elle tourna son visage et vit le groupe un peu plus loin autour de la table, s'amuser et rigoler sans se soucier du lendemain...

Elle finit alors son verre, se leva en prenant sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie...

« Hey, tu pars où comme ça ? »

Faith se dégagea de la main de Kennedy qui venait de se poser sur son épaule...

« Je vais me pieuter... »

Titubant légèrement la jeune potentielle se rapprocha de Faith et tendit la main pour jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux...

« Hmm et t'as pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie ?!... Je pourrai te servir de bouillotte... Ou bien te faire tout un tas de choses excitantes si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

L'acharnement de la potentielle commença largement à l'exaspérer... Faith prit sa main et l'amena vers le groupe pour la faire asseoir...

« Tu sais quoi... Tu m'oublies ok !... T'es pas mon genre alors arrêtes de te faire des films... »

Kennedy la regarda avec une moue renfrognée...

« Et tu crois qu'elle est plus ton genre ?!... Pfff… Cette sainte nitouche... Cette coincée du cul... On croirait qu'elle marche avec un balais dans le ... »

Faith l'interrompit en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres et répliqua les dents serrées en se penchant légèrement vers elle...

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ok !... Le jour où tu lui arriveras à la cheville et que t'auras ne serait-ce qu'une once des qualités qui font d'elle une personne exceptionnelle... Tu pourras peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, te permettre de la critiquer en ma présence... Mais là je te conseille vivement de t'abstenir... et je plaisante pas... »

Faith se recula de la potentielle et croisa furtivement le regard de Willow qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la tirade...

Celle-ci lui lança un petit sourire en coin... Et Faith, gênée tout d'un coup, lui en renvoya un tout hésitant... Puis sans demander son reste sortit du Bronze...

Willow regarda la potentielle qui n'avait ni bronché ni bougé depuis le départ de la tueuse... Cependant pour plus de précaution, elle récita une formule à voix basse... Elle vit alors Kennedy lentement s'endormir, les coudes repliés sur la table...

La petite sorcière sourit de son tour de magie... Demain cette jeune demoiselle se réveillerait avec un mal de tête carabiné et son "crush" pour Faith ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

*****

Dehors, la pluie redoublait d'intensité... Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que Faith était déjà trempée...

Elle se mit alors à courir en direction de son motel, mais arrivant dans sa rue, elle ralentit le pas et s'arrêta... Elle fixa Le panneau "motel" sans le voir réellement illuminer le bitume et se refléter dans les flaques d'eau... Puis comme poussée par quelque mystère, elle rebroussa chemin...

*****

La maison de Buffy était plongée dans la pénombre... Le brune monta sans bruit les quelques marches du perron et tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée... Fermée...

« Bonne précaution B… »

Elle fit alors le tour de la maison et leva son visage vers la fenêtre qui menait à la chambre de la Tueuse, et distingua celle-ci entrouverte... Lestement, elle s'agrippa aux branches de l'arbre adjacent à la demeure et grimpa rapidement jusqu'à se retrouver bientôt en face de l'ouverture...

Elle sourit alors... Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce numéro à l'insu de la Tueuse !... Grimper dans cet arbre et venir la contempler dans son sommeil... Celle qui, à cette époque, accaparait ses songes la nuit et la laissait pantelante dans son lit après avoir rêvé d'elle...

Doucement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et silencieusement pénétra dans la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité... Un éclair déchira le ciel et Faith put constater le lit vide...

*****

Buffy sortit de la douche... La chaleur du jet avait délassé ses épaules et atténué quelque peu son état morose... Elle se sécha et enfila son pantalon en coton et son débardeur... Elle sortit de la salle de bain et tout en se séchant les cheveux d'une main avec sa serviette, elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte... Un éclair plus puissant que les autres, illumina alors la pièce et les pupilles de Buffy se dilatèrent à la vue de cette silhouette sombre qui s'estompa aussitôt dans la pénombre dès que l'éclair disparut...

Cependant même dans le noir le plus absolu, Buffy ne pouvait en aucun cas se tromper sur l'identité de son « visiteur »... Les ''butterfly'' dans son ventre, une seule personne pouvait lui procurer cet effet escompté...

Elle laissa lentement sa main retomber de sa chevelure et ses yeux se fixèrent sur cette silhouette qui s'approcha d'elle à pas lent...

Un autre éclair zébra de nouveau la nuit noire et la Tueuse leva les yeux vers ce beau visage ruisselant de pluie qui se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle...

*****

Sans mouvement brusque, Faith s'approcha de Buffy restée collée dos à la porte, la frôla en tendant la main vers la serrure et tourna la clé sans détacher une seule fois son regard du sien, se noyant une nouvelle fois dans ce lagon émeraude… Puis lentement ses deux mains humides et froides vinrent se poser de part et d'autre de son visage pour se glisser ensuite dans sa chevelure, et ses lèvres doucement venir sur celles de la blonde...

Ce ne fut au début qu'un léger effleurement... Leur souffle se mêlant... Leurs lèvres se frôlant à peine... Telle une rencontre timide et farouche...

Buffy était complètement déconnectée de la réalité... Rêvait-elle encore ou bien sentait-elle véritablement ces lèvres trop longtemps désirées ?...

Elle laissa tomber sa serviette et presque hésitante, posa sa main sur celle de la brune... Lorsqu'enfin ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, elle sut alors que cette bouche là n'était pas utopique et laissa échapper un léger soupir mélangé d'un sanglot monté de sa gorge en entrouvrant les lèvres.

Faith entendit cette légère plainte comme un signal d'approbation et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser... Sa langue s'insinua doucement entre ses lèvres et son corps frémit lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la langue de Buffy venir à sa rencontre...

Buffy gémit sous ce baiser lent, langoureux et d'un geste naturel, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de la brune...

Les mains de celle-ci quittèrent son visage pour entourer la taille de Buffy et la serrer plus fort contre elle...

Le baiser devint alors plus sauvage... Chacune dévorant les lèvres de l'autre... Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, se goûtèrent... Aucune ne voulant rompre ce baiser devenu leur oxygène, insatiable... Comme si toutes ces années de manque se rattrapaient dans cette seule et unique étreinte…

Faith la souleva par la taille et spontanément Buffy enroula ses jambes autour d'elle...

La blonde sentit bientôt son pantalon devenir humide de part les habits mouillés que portait Faith... Mais qu'importait, elle était là dans les bras de la brune et c'est ce qui importait à cet instant précis... Elle s'enivrait de son parfum... De ce parfum de cuir mouillé et de tabac, de l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans son cou… Mon Dieu ! Que c'était bon de sentir ce corps contre elle… De sentir ses mains l'étreindre… De sentir de nouveau ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles sur les siennes… Elle pouvait mourir heureuse…

Faith se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit en souplesse, Buffy à califourchon sur elle… La brune recula légèrement son visage du sien et plongea ses yeux brillants de désir dans ceux de Buffy… Le bout de ses doigts vint effleurer sa joue…

« Crois-tu que ce n'était qu'un baiser B. ? »

Buffy frissonna sous ce timbre de voix chaud et rauque… Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un comme elle pouvait désirer Faith… Les cheveux mouillés jetés en arrière la faisaient paraître plus vulnérable… Mais inconditionnellement plus désirable que jamais… Et de nouveau elle sentit ces picotements la tenailler au bas ventre comme ce matin à l'entraînement… Mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de public, pas de Giles pour l'appeler, personne pour la stopper et quémander de nouveau cette bouche… Chose qu'elle fit avec empressement…

Faith sourit dans son baiser, de cette intrépidité dévoilée… Et son sourire s'élargit de plus belle lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains glisser sous sa veste pour lentement l'enlever de ses épaules…

Elle secoua les bras pour la faire descendre, l'ôta et la jeta au loin sur le sol… De son côté ses propres mains s'immiscèrent sous le débardeur de la blonde et le remontèrent lentement sur ses flancs, lui faisant découvrir tout d'abord son nombril, son ventre plat, le remontèrent encore pour dénuder et révéler le galbe parfait de ses seins… Pour enfin le retirer complètement et contempler ce buste parfait et inéluctablement affriolant…

Buffy se sentit fondre sous le regard de braise que Faith posa sur son corps à moitié dénudé… Dans son regard, elle se sentit désirée et désirable… Elle tressaillit de plus belle lorsque la brune caressa du bout des doigts ses flancs, son ventre… Caresses qui lui prodiguèrent frissons et chair de poule…

Elle sentit alors ses mamelons se durcir sous cet effet… Ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir lorsque la bouche chaude de la brune vint délicatement baiser ses seins et sa langue venir agacer ses pointes érigées…

Buffy se sentit devenir humide… Non plus à cause du cuir mouillé de Faith mais du plaisir que celle-ci lui prodiguait… Plaisir qu'elle sentait monter au creux de son antre… Elle savait que ce n'était que le commencement… Qu'elle allait enfin découvrir le plaisir extrême… L'amour véritable et dans les bras de sa brune…

Et cette brune prenait un plaisir immense à goûter cette peau légèrement salée… Un plaisir à caresser de ses mains la moindre parcelle de ce corps à moitié dénudé… Un plaisir à sentir ses seins dans ses paumes, leur douceur, leur fermeté… Et son désir pour la blonde s'intensifia outre mesure…

Buffy la voulait ?... Elle allait lui donner entière satisfaction…

Elle traça une pluie de baisers de sa poitrine au creux de son cou pour finir par venir sucer érotiquement le lobe de son oreille…

« Dis-moi que t'as envie B. … Dis-moi que t'as envie de moi ?… »

Son souffle chaud et cette voix rauque étaient une douce torture pour la Tueuse… Elle prit alors le visage de la brune dans ses mains et plongea son regard émeraude au fond de ses prunelles brunes…

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

Aucune hésitation, aucune timidité dans cette requête… Rien ne pouvait être plus explicite…

Et de la position assise, Buffy se retrouva bientôt étendue dos au matelas… Faith lui vola un baiser, la vit se redresser et ôter un à un ses vêtements mouillés…

Elle la voyait pour la première fois dans sa totale nudité… Faith, dépourvue de son apparat de ''bad girl''… la vrai Faith nue et belle à en couper le souffle…

Ses yeux détaillèrent rapidement chacune de ses formes avant que Faith ne se penche de nouveau vers elle…

Et d'un air malicieux, Faith tira sur la ficelle du pantalon de Buffy et lentement le fit descendre de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin sur le sol… Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le matelas entraînant Buffy avec elle, remonta ses mains dans la chevelure blonde pour de nouveau l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent dans cette étreinte… Leurs bas ventres se scellèrent… Leurs intimités fusionnèrent…

Faith se positionna au-dessus d'elle et commença à osciller des reins, se frottant sensuellement sur le sexe de Buffy…

Buffy échappa des gémissements de plaisir à chaque frôlement…

Faith pouvait sentir l'humidité de celle-ci sur son bas ventre et ce désir suintant, augmentait considérablement le sien…

« Tu sais que tu me rends dingue… Dingue de toi B. »

« … Et… Et tu sais que… Que je vais mourir si tu ne me… Touches pas…»

« J'ai la permission ? »

Buffy échappa un soupir de plaisir en sentant la main de la brune se glisser sur son sexe… Et instinctivement ses cuisses s'écartèrent…

« Mmm… Tu es la seule propriétaire de ce lieu… »

Dans un sourire, Faith reprit ses lèvres alors que ses doigts se dirigèrent d'office sur son clitoris et commença de lents va et vient sur lui, pour l'agacer ensuite à un rythme plus soutenu…

Le plaisir s'intensifiait pour Buffy… Elle se cambrait à chaque mouvement sur son spot sensible et lorsqu'elle se sentit venir, Faith arrêtait tout mouvement, la laissant dans un état de manque et complètement pantelante…

Elle était au bord de l'extase… Au bord de la jouissance…

La main immobile sur son sexe, Faith sentait ce désir couler entre ses doigts… Elle lécha les quelques gouttes de sueur perlant entre les seins de la blonde, taquina du bout de sa langue la peau velouté de son ventre, effleura du bout des lèvres ce petit ''ticket de métro''…

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Les mains de Buffy agrippèrent le drap lorsque la langue de Faith vint coquinement taquiner son clitoris… Elle s'arqua de plus belle quand elle sentit son doigt la pénétrer…

Les va et vient dans son sexe et ces douces caresses buccales eurent raison des ses dernières barrières…

Sa jouissance fut un long et lent gémissement… Se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de pousser le cri du plaisir… Son orgasme la laissa sans force lorsqu'elle retomba sur le matelas…

Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, sentant encore ses jambes trembler et son clitoris frémir…

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux lorsque le corps de Faith vint de nouveau se coller sur elle…

Buffy la fixa, attendant… Quoi ?... Elle ne savait pas trop… Une réaction de sa part peut-être… Faith allait-elle la laisser ?... Faire comme dans ses habitudes… Partir après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait ?... Si c'était le cas, elle ne pourrait pas s'en relever… Pas après ce qui venait de se passer entre elles… Cela avait été si intense…

Pourtant une once d'inquiétude transperça dans ses yeux à cette pensée…

Et cet éclat, Faith l'entraperçut… Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur… Buffy la connaissait trop bien… Mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que Buffy était la seule, l'unique pour elle et ça depuis le commencement… Elle avait juste attendu ce geste où enfin elle pourrait se poser…

Et comme pour faire disparaître tout trace d'inquiétude, elle lui sourit tendrement et remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille…

« Premier round girlfriend… »

Et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumon…

Buffy éclata de rire…

« Et le second il est pour moi ? »

Faith releva aussitôt la tête et sourit au sourire espiègle et au regard malicieux que lui lança la blonde…

« Hum… Tu crois je vais me laisser faire ? »

D'un coup de rein, Buffy la fit basculer et inversa le positionnement… Elle lui captura les poignets et descendit sur ses lèvres en murmurant…

« Oui… et tu en demanderas encore… »

« Grrrr »… Et Faith lui captura la bouche en un long baiser langoureux…

*****

Quelques heures plus tard et plusieurs rounds après, Buffy caressait entre ses doigts une mèche brune et ondulée… Faith venait de s'endormir, la tête au creux de son épaule et le bras serré autour de sa taille… Elle sentait son souffle léger s'échapper de ses lèvres et caresser sa peau nue… Une douce torpeur l'envahit soudain…

Ces quatre années à rêver d'elle et voilà que son rêve se réalisait enfin… Elle sourit et une légère rougeur l'envahit à la pensée de leurs ébats de la nuit… Même dans ses rêves les plus fous et les plus « érotiques », jamais elle n'avait atteint ce summum de volupté, ce plaisir incommensurable trouvé dans ses bras, elle voulait le garder, ne plus s'échapper de cette étreinte passionnelle…

Elle regarda ce beau visage détendu… Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux alors que son coeur gonflait d'amour pour cette jeune femme serrée contre elle…

Elle se pencha et déposa amoureusement un baiser sur son front et dans un souffle lui murmura un…

« Je t'aime… »

*****

Faith ouvrit un œil avec la lumière du jour… Des flashs de leur nuit d'amour ressurgirent dans son esprit et un sourire de bien-être se dessina alors sur ses lèvres… Se réveiller dans les bras de Buffy Summers était un accomplissement en soi…

« Hey… »

Elle tourna la tête vers ce murmure et ses fossettes se creusèrent à la vue de ce visage angélique…

« Hey vous… »

« Sais-tu que j'ai très envie de rester dans cette position toute la journée et de me faire cajoler par cette belle brune ici présente ? »

Faith prit la main de la blonde et s'amusa à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens…

« Mmm tu me tentes B. … Mais… (Finissant par se redresser légèrement et déposer un baiser sur son épaule dénudée)… Le devoir nous appelle !... Putain ! J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui dis ça !!... Hey… on est entrain d'inverser les rôles là !!

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha pour attraper au sol ses habits… Buffy s'allongea sur le ventre et de sa main caressa son dos…

« Tu sais à quoi je rêve là, en ce moment ? »

« Non, mais si je suis dedans et que ça sonne érotique, je suis toute ouïe ! »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge et son poing vint cogner doucement son épaule…

« Mais c'est pas vrai !... Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

Habillée, la brune se leva et se pencha sur elle déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres…

« A qui la faute… »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit…

« Tu… Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je passe à l'hôtel prendre une douche vite fait, me changer et je reviens »

« Mais… Tu sais que les portes ça existe ? »

Faith enjamba la fenêtre et lui fit un clin d'œil…

« Ca fait… Très liaison dangereuse je trouve comme ça… Et puis je préserve ta vertu ma douce !... Ni vue ni connue !... A de suite belle blonde, ne fait rien sans moi que je ne pourrais te faire… »

Et elle disparut…

Buffy prit l'oreiller où Faith avait posé sa tête, respira à plein poumon son odeur encore imprégnée en le serrant fort sur son visage…

*****

Faith fit son apparition une heure plus tard dans la cuisine Summers alors que Buffy, en compagnie de Giles, Willow et Alex, planifiait leur mission… Elle prit une pomme dans le saladier et sauta en s'asseyant sur le comptoir, en croquant dans son fruit…

« Hey la foule ! Alors… C'est quoi le plan pour aujourd'hui ?... On botte le cul de qui ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils et Willow sourit en coin lorsque tous deux virent Buffy lui apporter une tasse de café…

Quant à Faith, elle lui lança un sourire éclatant pour cette attention touchante…

« Hum… Merci B. Tu sais que tu ferais une excellente petite femme d'intérieure ? »

« Je sais… Il me reste juste à trouver la personne qui saura apprécier… mes petites attentions… »

La tueuse brune leva un sourcil et un petit sourire en coin se dessina au coin de ses lèvres… Elle avait une terrible envie de prendre entre ses dents cette lèvre inférieure et de tester un par un ses petites attentions…

« Bien… Hum… Si nous reprenions »

Giles remit ses lunettes après les avoir essuyées une nouvelle fois…

« Je disais donc que Buffy ira au vignoble, et que toi Faith… (Se tournant vers elle)… Tu prendras quelques filles avec toi, direction le lycée… »

Giles continuait dans ses explications et directives…

Les deux tueuses assises côte à côte l'écoutaient comme deux écolières studieuses et attentionnées…

Du coin de l'œil, Willow les étudiait… Cette nouvelle prévenance que portait Buffy ce matin pour sa tueuse de sœur, n'avait pas échappée à la petite sorcière, et celle-ci se demanda si elle n'avait pas manqué un épisode depuis le bronze… La nuit avait du être prolifique… Il était certain que quelque chose avait du se passer… La Buffy de la veille était complètement métamorphosée ; ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillé et elle n'avait jamais autant sourit à Faith, du moins de cette manière… Quant à la brune, même si elle restait toujours égale à elle-même, son attitude était légèrement plus détendue…

« Bien, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je crois qu'il est grand temps de se mettre en route… »

Faith posa sa tasse et sauta sur le sol…

« On rentre dans le vif du sujet alors !... C'est pas trop tôt !... Plus vite on aura fini… plus vite on pourra passer à autre chose... N'est-ce pas B. ? »

« … Et c'est quoi c'est autre chose pour toi Faith ?... Un retour aller-simple pour Boston ? »

Les deux tueuses froncèrent simultanément les sourcils à la réplique d'Alex…

« Tu sais X-man, je pourrais rester rien que pour t'emmerder !... (s'approchant de lui…)… Et si tu continues à me chercher… Tu vas finir par me trouver »

« Tu… Tu crois que… Que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces ? »

Faith sourit avec ironie voyant que le courageux Alex était loin d'être téméraire…

« Ce sont pas des menaces… Juste les points sur les i… Tu me laisses tranquille… Je te laisse tranquille… C'est le deal… Je suis plus l'ancienne Faith que tu as connu… mais si tu me cherches des noises, y a d'autres méthodes pour rabattre ton caquet… »

Et sur ce, elle le laissa en plan et sortit de la pièce…

Buffy la suivit, lançant un grand sourire à son ami…

« Ca rigole pas, hein ! »

« Tu devrais changer de cible je crois Alex.. »

Willow lui tapota légèrement l'épaule en passant à côté de lui… Et Alex la regarda abasourdi… Y avait de quoi tourné dingue… Si même Willow s'y mettait…

« Je crois que je vais me recycler dans le bad boy… Tout le monde m'aimera comme ça ! vive l'amour universel ! »

*****

**Le vignoble...**

« Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient »

Caleb se retourna sur la Tueuse qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant...

« Et crois-tu que je te la donnerais si c'était le cas ? »

« Je ne crois rien... Avec ou sans votre permission je prends... Alors où se cache t'elle ?... Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire non plus... Et une tueuse impatiente devient une tueuse en colère... Et vous savez ce que fait une tueuse en colère ? »

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'ai pas le temps de me l'expliquer... Je t'aurais tuée avant... »

« Vous savez que ce refrain là, je l'entends quasiment tous les jours, il va falloir que vous trouviez autre chose... Ca devient rébarbatif à la fin !! »

L'arrogance de la Tueuse exaspéra le prêtre et une rage sans borne l'empara... Il se rua sur elle sans pouvoir l'atteindre, celle-ci s'étant écartée au dernier moment, et atterrit dans les tonneaux de vin... Il se retourna plus furieux que jamais et partit de nouveau à la charge...

*****

**Lycée de Sunnydale...**

Faith et les potentielles avançaient prudemment dans les égouts du lycée... L'obscurité les entourait et la fine lumière de leur lampe traçait le chemin parmi les gravas et les déchets...

« Non mais vous pensez que c'est un endroit pour venir cacher des armes ?... Ca grouille de rats et ça pue ! »

« Au contraire, c'est une bonne planque !... Qui voudrait descendre dans ce trou à rat... A part nous ! »

Les sourcils froncés, Faith se retourna vers elles les éblouissant de sa lampe...

« Et la ferme un peu !... On vous entend à dix kilomètres!... Niveau discrétion vous êtes des championnes... On vous a rien appris à part vous battre ?! »

« Moi quand je stresse, il faut que je parle... »

« Arrêtes ! Tu as le virus de la parlotte... Tu ne fais que ça toute la journée... Tu soûles à la fin... »

Faith ne répliqua pas et les laissa à leur babillage... Le faisceau de sa lampe venait de faire apparaître au loin une espèce de grande malle en fer... et doucement elle s'en approcha...

*****

**Le vignoble...**

« Espèce de garce ! »

« Oh c'est pas beau de dire ça... Surtout dans la bouche d'un prêtre... Va falloir aller vous confesser "mon père" ! »

La dextérité de la Tueuse essouffla le prêtre... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur elle... Pris d'une rage folle il envoya ''valdinguer'' un gros tonneau... Et les yeux de Buffy brillèrent à la vue de la trappe qu'il venait malencontreusement de dévoiler...

Elle prit son élan et sauta au dessus de lui pour atterrir en une roulade et se glisser par l'ouverture...

Ouverture qui la fit atterrir dans une petite pièce sans issue... Elle se remit sur ses pieds et lorsqu'elle se redressa son regard se posa sur l'objet qui se tenait devant elle imbriqué dans la roche... Une espèce de faux scintillait de mille feux... Elle s'en approcha les lèvres entrouvertes comme subjuguée par son éclat et sa brillance... Elle tendit le bras et sa main vint doucement serrer le manche...

« Tu n'arriveras pas à la sortir... Elle est coincée dans la roche... »

Le prêtre sentit la puissance lui revenir... Dans cette pièce contigüe la Tueuse était prise au piège... Et il allait prendre un malin plaisir à s'occuper personnellement d'elle...

« Ah vous croyez ?! »

Le visage de Caleb se décomposa lorsqu'il la vit sortir sans effort l'arme de son socle...

« Il faut croire qu'elle m'attendait... Vous savez comme la légende d'Arthur... avec Excalibur !... »

Elle tourna la faux dans sa main avec agilité, s'approchant lentement du prêtre...

« Hum... Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour vous de me laisser passer... On ne sait jamais... un mauvais coup pourrait partir et vous couper... En deux... Non pas que cela me dérangerait vous savez... »

Caleb serra les mâchoires... Il savait pertinemment que cette bataille était perdue d'avance pour lui... Pas la peine de tenter le diable... Il recula et la lui libéra le passage...

« Tu as peut-être la faux... Mais encore faut-il savoir s'en servir ! »

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une Tueuse... Jamais »

Et sur ce elle le laissa mijoter dans sa fureur et dans sa haine...

*****

**Lycée de Sunnydale...**

D'un coup de pied, Faith réduit en miette le cadenas... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... C'était trop facile... Trop rapide... Son instinct lui disait de se méfier... De ne pas ouvrir mais elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle jeta un regard sur les filles qui étaient restées en retrait pour se reporter de nouveau sur la caisse et l'ouvrit...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et eu juste le temps de leur crier un...

« COUCHEZ VOUS !! »

... avant que la bombe n'explose…

*****

**Quelques heures plus tard… Revello Drive…**

Buffy discutait avec Willow sur sa trouvaille lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec élan sur les potentielles. La Tueuse laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et se précipita vers celles qui tenaient Faith blessée et inconsciente…

« Mon Dieu ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« On est tombé droit dans un piège… Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne… Y a jamais eu d'armes là-bas… ils ont failli nous faire exploser avec une bombe… et Faith qui était en première ligne a pris la déflagration…

Buffy ingurgita la nouvelle avec difficulté…

« Ok… Ok… On ne panique pas… On reste calme Buffy !... Willow, tu… Tu t'occupes des blessées ici… Et vous… Vous montez avec moi… On va l'allonger sur mon lit… »

« Buffy ? »

La Tueuse se retourna le visage complètement bouleversé et fit face à Kennedy…

« Elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?... J'veux dire, elle est comme toi… Un pouvoir de guérison ultra rapide ? »

« Je… je sais pas Ken… Oui… enfin tout dépend son état… Ecoute… je… je monte m'occuper d'elle »

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, récupéra dans la salle de bain un linge propre puis se précipita dans la chambre…

Les filles quittèrent la pièce à son arrivée et la tueuse s'assit doucement sur le coin du lit. Délicatement, elle essuya le sang de son visage…

« Hey… Tu m'entends ? »

Le silence lui répondit… L'inquiétude transparaissa dans ses yeux… Elle refusait de penser au pire…

Faith était une battante et une dure à cuire, ce n'était pas une petite bombe qui allait la mettre hors course !!... Mais ce silence était oppressant et ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher… Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux…

« Tu… Tu peux pas me laisser encore une fois !... Je survivrai pas sans toi… »

Elle lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres…

« Je t'aime… tellement »

*****

Ses oreilles sifflaient… Sa tête tambourinait, mais petit à petit la tueuse brune reprenait contact avec la réalité et avec ce qui l'entourait… Un écho, puis une voix lointaine mais familière s'insinua dans son cerveau… Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et les mots s'imprégnèrent doucement dans son cerveau… Elle avait la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse avec un goût de sang, mais ce que son cerveau venait d'imprimer lui redonna la force de répondre…

« Tu sais que tu pourrais réveiller un mort en disant ce genre de chose B. ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure éraillé mais un léger sourire grimaçant atténuait son état de faiblesse…

Buffy sourit à travers ses larmes… Entendre de nouveau cette voix était le plus beau des cadeaux… Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel…

« Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil Faith ! J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude !! »

Faith ouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement son visage vers la blonde…

« Je serais bien tentée de recommencer juste pour t'entendre me dire ce que je viens d'entendre… »

« Lesquels ?... Que j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude… Ou bien que je t'aime ? »

« B. Je viens d'échapper de peu à une mort horrible et tu fais de l'humour !... Excuse-moi de ne pas rire parce que ça m'étonnerais que mes côtes supportent mes secousses hilarantes… »

Buffy baisa de nouveau la paume de sa main…

« Je l'ai trouvée Faith… L'arme… Quand tu la tiens… Tu sens ta force décupler… Je suis sûre qu'elle devait appartenir aux tueuses ! C'est notre héritage !... Avec ça, on a une chance !... Willow doit encore faire des recherches sur cette faux… Comment elle fonctionne, comment elle peut nous être utile… J'ai l'impression de voir à nouveau le bout du tunnel… et… »

« Je t'aime… »

« … Et je sais pas quand tout ça va se finir… Mais quand ça le sera… On pourrait prendre quelques jours de vacances oui parce q… Hein ! »

Buffy suspendit son babillage, percutant soudain sur ce que venait de dire Faith…

« Est-ce mon cerveau qui a rêvé de ces trois lettres ou elles sont sorties de ta bouche ? »

Faith entremêla ses doigts aux siens et prit un air grave et sérieux…

« Je vais te raconter une histoire B. … il était une fois une jeune fille paumée qui un jour, comme ça tombé du ciel, fut affublée d'une sorte de pouvoir pour s'attaquer et rayer de la carte les vilains pas beaux… Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait… Elle se sentait importante et en plus, travaillait pour la bonne cause… Puis un jour on lui dit qu'il existait une autre fille comme elle… Cool ! se dit-elle, on va pouvoir s'échanger nos bottes secrètes et se faire une bouffe… Ni une ni deux, elle partit faire sa connaissance… Mais ce n'est pas qu'une tueuse qu'elle rencontra ce jour là… Non… Ce jour là, elle rencontra l'amour de sa vie… Malheureusement pour elle, le cœur de la belle était déjà pris… Ne supportant pas d'être repoussée et ignorée, cette jeune fille, rebelle et emportée, ne fit rien de mieux que de péter un plomb et de perdre à tout jamais l'estime de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout et secrètement… Elle s'enfuit après avoir tout fait pour se faire haïr de l'autre… Avec la distance et le temps, elle a bien essayé de l'oublier, mais rien n'y fit, malgré ses efforts… Il y avait toujours quelque part dans ses rêves, ces beaux yeux verts qui la hantaient… Puis un jour, leurs chemins se sont de nouveau croisés… Après tu connais la suite… »

Les larmes aux yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, Buffy caressait tendrement sa joue… C'était la plus belle des déclarations d'amour… Douce à ses oreilles… Douce à son cœur… Elle se pencha et déposa sur les lèvres de la brune un léger baiser et lui murmura entre celles-ci…

«… Et quelle est la fin de l'histoire dis-moi ? »

« La fin ? La jeune fille a retrouvé la paix intérieure… Elle se croit à rêver parce que sa belle vient de lui dire les mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps… Mais elle a encore du mal à y croire… A croire que c'est pour de vrai… A croire au bonheur… Alors la fin… Y a que toi qui peut me la dire B. »

Buffy sourit entre ses lèvres...

« Je vais te la dire la fin mon cœur… Il y a une moitié de commode qui n'attend que tes affaires… Un côté du lit qui n'attend que ta petite personne… Et si tu es sage… Même la baignoire ou la douche à partager avec ta belle blonde… »

« Mmm ça sonne drôlement érotique tout ça et je sens que cette fin va me plaire… »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu restes ? »

Faith sourit à cette question, repensant quelques secondes à Willow…

« Ca veut dire que je peux que rester… Puisque tu as volé mon cœur et qu'il ne bat que pour toi… »

Et sur ces mots, Buffy lui envoya un sourire éclatant et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres…

Toutes deux ne virent pas la porte s'entrebâiller et une tête rousse apparaître… Témoin de la scène, Willow sourit et ferma doucement la porte…

« Ca au moins c'est fait… »

Son sourire resta figé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle descendait rejoindre les autres… Son optimiste quant à leur chance de survit venait de monter de plusieurs crans… Rien n'était impossible après tout… Et elle en venait d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux…

FIN.


End file.
